Sara & Catherine: The Unfinished Story
by MBInc
Summary: Their story of a lifetime. WARNING: Femmeslash. Please R
1. Chapter 1: The Wind In The Willows

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. The Title 'The Wind In The Willows' is from a story by Kenneth Grahame, so also not mine.

**Sara & Catherine: The Unfinished Story**

By MBInc

**Chapter 1: The Wind In The Willows**

"Attention Please. Flight 694A3 to Boston is now boarding at gate 5. Flight 694A3 to Boston boarding now." A voice over the intercom at McCarran International Airport announced.

"Damn. Where is she?" Sara cursed under her breath as she was waiting at the gate for Catherine to show up.

Grissom had asked the two of them to go to a conference at Harvard where they would give a lecture on processing desert scenes. Both of them were a bit reluctant to go, but in the end –when Grissom offered them a day off as soon as they would be back- at least Catherine wanted to go. An extra day off so she could spend it with Lindsey was more than welcome to her.

Since Catherine had decided to go Sara couldn't –or rather wouldn't- stay behind. Two days one-on-one with Catherine was something she had wanted for quite some time now, but simply asking her out wasn't an option for her.

So now she was waiting for the strawberry blonde. Just as she had reached for her cell phone and dialed Catherine's number she heard a voice coming closer.

"I'm here. I'm here. No need to call" Catherine puffed as she threw a suitcase on the ground and grasped for breath.

"Finally, let's go" The brunette said a bit irritated

"Well I'm sorry that I'm a whole 3 minutes late. I had to say goodbye to my daughter" Catherine snapped back.

"It's ok Catherine, at least you're here now. So, let's go" She flung her bag over her shoulder and reached for Catherine's suitcase.

About half an hour later both women finally were in their seats, Catherine at the window and Sara right next to her. After take off Sara decided to try and catch some sleep while Catherine was reading. The flight was going prosperous and Sara felt completely at ease. Flying together with Catherine made her feel comfortable –more than she had expected considering their work-relationship.

They had had a strained relation for years, but Sara was trying her hardest to change things between them. That's why she quickly agreed to go with Catherine to this conference even though she had been very reluctant before. Finally she would be able to spend time with the woman she had longed for for years.

An hour later Sara woke up, because she felt her chair shake. First she didn't realize what was going on until the shaking became worse. Catherine –who had also fallen asleep– suddenly sat up straight clutching Sara's hand in a death-grip.

"Relax," Sara said, "It's just some turbulence" She locked eyes with Catherine and started to rub circles over the older woman's hand.

The soothing gesture made Catherine's nerves go away in an instant, and the caring look she received from the brunette even relaxed her when another wave of turbulence hit the plane.

Minutes passed and Catherine was still holding Sara's hand leaning into the longer woman's body. Realizing this was the first time Sara was willing to let someone come into her personal space Catherine looked up into two brown eyes.

'I've never seen her being so caring. That look in her eyes…is it only concern? Or is there something else…' Suddenly Catherine realized the last hit of turbulence had passed about 5 minutes ago, and she was still clinging onto Sara as if her life depended on it.

Embarrassed she pried her hand out of Sara's –who immediately missed the warmth of Catherine's hand. "Don't tell the guys I had you in such a death-grip. They wouldn't let me live it down.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I can think of some way you can make it up to me." Sara smiled, but as soon as she made eye contact with Catherine she realized how flirty that just had sounded. A blush spread over her face.

'Is this the real Sara Sidle? Letting me inside her personal space? Flirting?' was the thought that filled Catherine's mind, but as she noticed Sara was becoming a bit nervous she decided to ignore it 'for this moment, that is' she added mentally.

"It's just that the turbulence makes me all..." Catherine started, but before she could finish Sara softly placed a finger on her lips thus silencing her. She seemed to have found her equilibrium again –the tension replaced by a new found source of confidence.

"As I just said, don't worry about it. Try to get some more sleep. The turbulence seems to be over now. And in case it starts again…" She said as she picked up Catherine's hand again and gave it a little squeeze "You can just reapply that death-grip" which earned her a beautiful smile in return.

The rest of the light was relatively peaceful giving both women the opportunity to rethink all that had passed between them –during the years they had worked together, but also what had just happened during the plane ride.

For four years they had had arguments and fights –work-related, that also influenced their personal relationship. From day one Catherine had been standoffish and bitchy towards the younger woman, because she was afraid that she would lose her place in the team. She realized she hadn't been fair towards Sara, especially after Eddie's case.

Of course she knew Sara had done her best, and also that the brunette still blamed herself for not being able to solve the case. 'And I had to screw up everything.' Unconsciously she sighed heavily which caused Sara to look at her questioningly.

Catherine decided then and there that she would put more effort in her relationship with Sara on work-level, but also on the personal one. She hoped that after everything that had passed between them Sara would want to build up a friendship with her.

'I wish there was an easy way to tell her how I feel about her' was the only thing that

occupied Sara's mind –still reminiscing about how good it had felt to hold Catherine's hand.


	2. Chapter 2: What Willows Wants

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Chapter 2: What Willows Wants**

As they arrived at Logan International they collected all their baggage and went in search for a taxi. After a short ride they stood in front of a hotel. Grissom had made all the arrangements for them and the only thing they had to do was check-in.

After receiving their key they went up the elevator and entered their room. Expecting two separate beds both women were stunned to find only one king-size bed.

"I'll go back to the reception to sort this out" Sara said as she placed her baggage on the ground. Before Catherine could answer the brunette had already left.

Grissom had given Sara a note with all the arrangements that were made. The list included a hotel room with two separate sleeping accommodations.

Because of the conference the hotel was very crowded and after waiting for about ten minutes Sara finally spoke with the man at the reception.

"The person that made the arrangements asked for one room. There must have been a miscommunication about the bedrooms. I'm sorry ma'am, but there's no other room available."

With that said the man turned around and grabbed a phone that had started ringing while he had spoken to Sara. This left Sara in no position to give this man a piece of her mind.

"Great, now what?" Sara muttered as she walked back to the elevator again. Pushing the button for the third floor she thought 'I wouldn't mind sharing the bed, but I don't think Catherine would go for that option.'

Sighing heavily she walked out of the elevator as it opened. "Guess I'll have to take the couch."

As she walked into the hotel room she didn't immediately see Catherine. As she walked towards the small balcony she saw the strawberry blonde who was admiring the view.

'I would never ever have to have a bed if I could just hold her in my arms right now'

"So are you going to fill me in on the bed-situation, or are you just going to stand there forever?" Catherine said, not even turning round to face Sara.

Of course she had heard the door, so she knew Sara was back in the room. She could also feel the brunette's eyes on her. It had given her a weird feeling inside. 'But a good weird' she added mentally.

Catherine's question shook Sara out of her reverie. "Apparently Grissom is the person to blame for this" Sara answered as she walk over to the balcony.

"Some kind of misunderstanding with the reservations. You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh…OK" was Catherine's answer although she wasn't really sure that this was the solution she wanted.

"That is unless…" Sara started

"Yes…?" Catherine interrupted, hope filling her eyes as she turned her head so she was now facing Sara.

"I mean…I can try to get myself another room" Sara blushed and looked down suddenly very interested in her shoes.

'She looks so beautiful when she's flustered' Catherine thought as she saw the brunette's embarrassed state. This made her realize friendship wasn't what she wanted, she wanted more. But how could she tell Sara?

She decided to go the bold way and just get it out in the open. Walking back inside the older woman said: "You know, we could just share the bed. I mean, it's big enough for the both of us. At least that way you'll be able to get some decent sleep."

Sara let out a deep breath. She wanted nothing more than to sleep in the same bed as Catherine, but she knew it wouldn't be the way she really wanted it to be. She wanted to sleep with Catherine, hold her in her arms and fall asleep with the strawberry blonde all snuggled up against her. However, it wouldn't be fair towards Catherine, so that's why Sara opted for the couch.

"Don't you want a bed of your own? As was promised to each of us by Grissom? I mean… I'm not a person that needs much sleep so the couch is good enough for me" Sara answered.

Not receiving an answer Sara went inside to see where Catherine had gone. She found her in the bedroom, seated on the bed.

Seeing the brunette in the doorway she knew she couldn't back out of her plan now –as far as you could call it a plan. She patted on the space next to her on the bed.

Sara looked at Catherine and saw two sparkling blue eyes focussed on her which made her feel all warm inside. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"A bed of my own, huh?" Catherine asked as she inched closer to Sara.

"Uhuh" was the only sound that left Sara's mouth as she noticed the closeness of the strawberry blonde.

"That's not what I want" Catherine stated seriously.

"I know what I want" She said as she placed a hand at the back of Sara's neck and gave a little tug.

"I want you"

And with that said she closed the remaining distance between them, engaging their lips in a

soft kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Cashing In Or Not

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Chapter 3: Cashing In…Or Not**

As the kiss ended Catherine carefully opened her eyes, hoping she hadn't offended Sara. But the way Sara had returned her kiss already told her all she needed to know.

"Wow" Sara said as she caught her breath. Backing up onto the bed she placed herself against the headboard motioning Catherine to snuggle close to her.

"If I had known you're such a good kisser I would have done this way sooner" Sara sighed as Catherine crawled into her embrace.

"So you have thought about this…about us, before? Catherine –who had placed her head on the brunette's shoulder- looked up into two brown eyes.

"Hmmm…yeah I have. When we were in the plane, when you were holding my hand. But because of all that has passed between us I never tho…" Before Sara could finish her lips were claimed by the strawberry blonde's.

"I apologize for all the things I have done to you" Catherine said looking straight into Sara's eyes, hoping to convey that she really was sorry about it.

"I know, and I accept your apologies, but for now let's not talk about it anymore." Sara placed a kiss on Catherine's forehead.

For minutes they stayed like that, silently lying in each other's arms, Sara stroking through blonde locks of hair, Catherine snuggling her face into Sara's neck.

Suddenly Catherine spoke up "Do you remember what you said to me in the airplane?"

"Huh…I think I'll need some help with that question…I seem to be…distracted" Sara answered before she once again kissed the older woman passionately.

"You said you'd find a way I could make it up to you, remember?" Catherine said as she pulled back a bit, her hands tracing lightly over Sara's lips.

"Oh yeah" Sara answered, a smile spreading across her face "I do remember that."

"Well, how about I pay my debt now?" Catherine smirked

"Well, I'll have to think of something first" Sara said, trying not to show how much she liked this playfulness that was going on between them.

"Oh come on, as if you haven't thought about that" Catherine snorted.

"OK" Sara blushed "I did think of something already. But since we have to be at the conference in…" she takes Catherine's wrist in her hands and checks her watch " less than an hour I suggest we'll save this for later."

Sitting up so she could get off the bed Sara gave one last fiery kiss before walking out of the bedroom leaving a flabbergasted Catherine behind.

Forty minutes had passed, and Catherine had been in the bathroom for most of the time.

"You ready to go?" Sara called towards the bathroom. There were ten minutes left before the conference would begin. Fortunately they just had to walk a few minutes to reach the conference-building.

The door opened and out came Catherine wearing black pants and a blue, silk blouse that complemented her eyes. She had also curled her hair, a thing –not known to her– that Sara loved.

Sara had to swallow hard as she saw the beautiful woman in front of her. "And you think I will be able to keep focused on the conference when you're dressed like that." Sara said as she gave Catherine the once-over.

Catherine walked over to Sara and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Ah…forget about the conference" Sara said before she pulled Catherine closer and kissed her hard.

"Oh no you don't" Catherine said as Sara started to tug at the hem of her blouse. "You made it pretty clear we had to go, so now we're going."

Catherine –holding onto Sara's hand– turned around and started to walk towards the door, but was stopped by the resisting Sara who wouldn't move an inch. As she looked over at the brunette again her face grew into a big smile.

Taking one step back into Sara's direction she said "You look so sexy when you pout." This earned her a playful nudge on the shoulder which was quickly followed by lips claiming hers.

Arriving at the conference only ten minutes late, Catherine and Sara took a seat at the back of the auditorium. Fortunately it was very busy, so them sneaking in at the back went unnoticed.

Although Sara knew she should pay attention to the speaker, she seemed to have a hard time focusing on any thing else than the blonde in the seat next her.

She could still feel Catherine's lips on hers, and what a great feeling that was. As she focused on the speaker again she suddenly felt a hand on her thigh stroking her lightly. Her body immediately responded to the touches of the other woman.

The hand of the blonde started to move up Sara's thigh, but before things would heat up too much she grabbed Catherine's hand, stilling her motion.

'Oh man, how am I supposed to hang on for another hour' Sara thought as Catherine started to caress her hand.

Fortunately for the brunette a new speaker started to talk about new methods concerning blood spatter analysis, which seemed to distract Catherine.

At 6 pm they walked out of the large building, and Sara slid her hand in Catherine's giving a little squeeze.

"Since you tortured me for, oh I don't know, the last sixty minutes you're taking me out for dinner." Sara grinned at Catherine who was a bit surprised by Sara's show of affection in public.

"Dinner?" She pouted, "I'm more ready for dessert."

"Well, you'll have to hold on a little longer. I'm starving, and I want a decent meal at a decent restaurant." Sara answered.

Sighing Catherine gave in and led the younger woman towards a taxi.


	4. Chapter 4: The Taking Of Sidle 123

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Chapter 4: The Taking Of Sidle 123**

Their dinner had been great. Catherine had found a nice restaurant where they both enjoyed a tasty candle-lit dinner. Sitting opposite each other, both women lost themselves in the eyes that were in front of them.

Catherine reached over and placed her hand over Sara's. "I really like this. We should do this more often."

"I'm planning to" Sara said, "I'd love to take you out again. When we get back to Vegas, I mean."

Catherine looked surprised as she heard what Sara said.

Sara felt uneasy as she saw the look on Catherine's face and interpreted it the wrong way "Unless you don't…" She looked down at their hands.

"Sara stop! Of course I want us to…continue to see each other. I just didn't expect that answer from you."

The strawberry blonde saw Sara's uncertainty gradually disappeared, and was replaced by love, pure love.

After Catherine took care of the bill they decided to walk back to the hotel. It was now 10 pm, the temperature was noticeably colder and Catherine shivered.

Sara, who now seemed to be hyper aware of everything the blonde did, pulled her closer.

Grateful for the warmth Sara gave her, Catherine gave the brunette a fiery kiss.

"I love you"

As those three words fully registered in Sara's mind she was completely I awe.

'Maybe that was too soon' Catherine started to panic. Sara still hadn't said anything.

But before Catherine completely freaked out Sara encircled her waist, pulled her up and kissed her hard and deep. Pulling away she locked eyes with Catherine, making sure she had the blonde's full attention.

"I love you too"

Tears of relieve and happiness filled Catherine's eyes, and as one found its way across her cheek Sara kissed away the remnants.

Before either of them really noticed they were back at the hotel. The elevator ride up to their room had been filled with tension, and as they reached the door Sara started to fumble with the key. After the third try the door finally opened.

As Sara closed the door behind her she was pushed up against it. Her lips were immediately claimed by those delicate lips she had tasted before. Something she couldn't get enough of.

Licking across the other woman's bottom lip she sought entrance to deepen the kiss, which Catherine more than willingly allowed. Their touching tongues elicited a moan from Sara which made Catherine even more aroused than she already was.

Kissing each other and still entangled in each others arms they walked into the bedroom. As they reached the edge of the bed Sara carefully picked up Catherine and placed her onto the bed.

She straddled the strawberry blonde's legs and kissed her passionately trying to put everything she felt for Catherine into it.

As she tried to unbutton the blouse her hands start to shake. Catherine, who was watching every move the brunette made, noticed and quickly covered Sara's hands with hers.

"Its OK, we don't have to do thi…" But before Catherine could finish her sentence she was silenced by the brunette's lips on hers once again.

Sara backed her face away mere inches, her lips almost touching the blonde's. Looking intently in the blue orbs in front of her she said "I want to…I've wanted it for so long…I just can't believe it is coming true. I'm waiting to wake up any moment soon…it's as if this all is a dream"

"This is no dream Sara, it's all real…I'm here…you're here" Catherine said.

That was all Sara needed to hear…

The love they made that night was soft and loving, yet hard and demanding.

When the first rays of sunshine peeked through the curtains both Sara and Catherine had still satisfied smiles plastered on their faces.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet The Willows aka

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait…had to finish one of my other stories first…Therefore a longer chapter this time to make it up to you ;) Please review!

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Chapter 5: Meet The Willows a.k.a. Like Mother, Like Daughter**

As the conference had come to an end, both women were happy to head home…together.

Sara had been watching an in-flight movie, but had felt the blonde's eyes on her for the last thirty minutes.

"What?" Sara said "Something wrong?" concern tangible in her voice.

Catherine, staring at the brunette and not having said a word, gathered all her courage and finally asked Sara the question that had been on her mind for a while.

"I was thinking, since Grissom gave us a day off…you wanna spend it with Lindsey and me?"

Grabbing the strawberry blonde's hand and entwining their fingers Sara answered

"I don't know. Do you think it's a good idea…after these few days here…isn't it too soon for us to…" Sara couldn't quite put her thoughts into words.

She didn't want to impose on Catherine and Lindsey's relationship. However, she did want to pursue what she had started with the older woman.

"She won't mind, she likes you. Besides we don't have to tell her about this, about us, right away. Let's just see how things go" Catherine pulled Sara's hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on it.

Sara leaned into the touch with her whole body, and placed her other hand on Catherine's cheek. "Then I would love to"

Hearing that answer Catherine's eyes started to sparkle.

Although there was no turbulence, so no need for Catherine to hold on to Sara, they held hands the rest of the flight back to Las Vegas.

After they had collected their baggage they headed off towards the parking lot of McCarran International Airport.

"Where's you car?" Catherine asked

"At home. I took a cab here"

"Well then, why don't I give you a ride home. You'll need all the sleep you can get if you want to spend tomorrow with Lindsey and me."

Catherine didn't give Sara time to answer, because she pulled the brunette into the direction of her car.

Placing their baggage in the back Sara was caught off guard as she felt two arms snake around her waist. Turning round she was immediately engulfed in a sea of light kisses from the strawberry blonde.

The drive to Sara's place was silent, but comfortable, both of them enjoying each other's presence.

Arriving at Sara's apartment they made arrangements for the day to come. Catherine would pick up Sara and together with Lindsey they would plan a whole day filled with fun.

Before Catherine drove off, Sara knocked on the window at the driver's side. As Catherine let her window down she heard Sara say "I've forgot something"

"And that would be?" Catherine smiled, seeing the shy look on the brunette's face.

Leaning in Sara merely said "This" before closing the gap between their lips, giving the other woman a smoldering kiss.

"Sleep well" she said before she picked up her bags and walked towards her apartment.

"You think I'll be able to sleep after you pulled that trick on me?" Catherine called after her before driving off.

The next day the three of them decided to spend their day in the park. Lindsey dragged them through the playground. They started at the swings then the slides followed.

Throughout the day both of the women kept sneaking glances at each other, smiles constantly plastered on their faces. The three of them were having a wonderful time together.

After eating some sandwiches Catherine had brought along, Lindsey decided it was time for some soccer.

"Come on Sara" Lindsey stood up and kicked the ball away running after it.

Sara also rose from the bench they had been sitting on. Holding out her hand towards the strawberry blonde she said "Let's show your daughter how to play soccer"

"Oh no, I'm staying right here. Soccer's not my cup of tea…you two have fun"

After about half an hour of playing soccer with Lindsey, showing her all sorts of tricks, Sara walked over to the bench where Catherine was seated.

Catherine watched her daughter and her lover playing soccer. 'Lover?...yes definitely…I love her with whole my heart' she thought. Seeing Sara sneaking glances at her she added mentally 'and the way she looks at me I just know she loves me too' A completely content feeling settled in her whole body.

The brunette strolled over to the bench, plopping down beside Catherine. Seeing the look on the blonde's face Sara had a hard time not to touch her…not to kiss her. But since Lindsey was just a few feet away she decided to fight her urge to kiss her.

Changing her view from the strawberry blonde to the mini version of the woman sitting next to her, Sara spoke up "I really like this. You, Lindsey, me…spending time together. I really feel like part of…" she cast down her eyes before continuing "For the first time in my life I really feel part of a family."

Catherine was touched by the words of the younger woman and –feeling tears forming in her eyes– grabbed her hand, squeezing it a little before saying "You are, and you always will be"

Looking over at her daughter who now was playing on a climbing frame Catherine continued "We're telling Lindsey about us"

Sara looked at Catherine incredulous. "Are you sure? I mean ….I don't…"

"Yes I am sure" the older woman interrupted "I love you, and I can see how much you love Lindsey…she has the right to know. And since I'm planning on spending a lot of time with you she'll have to get used to us being a couple"

"I love you too" Sara said, squeezing Catherine's hand again to emphasize her words.

"Mom!" Lindsey yelled as she ran over to the bench.

Releasing Sara's hand and turning her gaze towards her daughter Catherine smiled "Yes honey?"

"Can we get some ice cream? Please" she pleaded as she climbed onto the bench, placing herself in between the two women.

"Well, baby, I've got to tell you something first" Catherine said her focus shifting from her little girl to Sara and back.

Lindsey –who had noticed the way Sara and Catherine had been staring at each other the whole day and how they how they had been dancing around each other the whole day, casually touching each other, staring at each other– looked at her mother, grabbed her hand and just held it, her little fingers wrapped around her mother's.

Catherine wanted to start talking again, but before she could Lindsey turned around.

Now facing Sara she grabbed her hand as well. Tugging at both of the women's hands she placed Sara's on Catherine's covering their hands with her little one.

Catherine looked astonished from their hands to Lindsey and to Sara

"I'm not blind, you know" Lindsey stated.

"You're one smart kid" Sara smiled as she looked from their hands up to Catherine.

She found a look of bliss in those blue pools staring back at her.

"Well, you guys were so obvious…all gooey eyes and stuff" Lindsey quipped.

"So you're ok with it?" Sara asked.

"You're being silly…of course it's ok. Mom likes you a lot…really a lot. She's been smiling the whole day, and every time you would look at her that smile would grow." Lindsey said.

Both Catherine and Sara were surprised by the wise answer they got from Lindsey.

"Besides you're really good at soccer, so it's good to have you around." The little blonde added, earning her laughter from the two women.

"Now" she started, switching the topic back to her own question "Can we get what I want?"

"And what would that be?" Sara looked at Catherine showing her one of her gap-toothed smiles.

Sending both of the grown ups a look that clearly stated 'duh' she jumped off the bench pulling at the hands she still held onto, and said "Ice cream"

"Well, guess I can't say no to that" Sara stated.

As the three of them headed towards the car Catherine said "You just can't say no to Willows women" Catherine said, a bright smile on her face.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6:Sara And The World Of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: Yes people...I'm back. I've been very busy and didn't have much time to write the past weeks, but yesterday I started writing again…and to make it up to you I've made this chapter extra long…Hope you'll enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Sara And The World Of Tomorrow**

It had been two weeks now. Two weeks filled with friendly outings, romantic dinners, or just time spent with each other and also with Lindsey. However, it all had taken place in secret –that is, unknown to their colleagues. Both of them had agreed during the first few days they spent together that they were going to keep this for themselves at first, to see how this would work out.

But over the last few days Sara noticed there was something Catherine's mind.

It was hours before their shift would start, and Catherine and Sara were lying on the couch, the blonde wrapped in the brunette's protective embrace.

Sensing the slight discomfort of her lover Sara decided it was time to ask her about what bothered her.

"What's the matter?" Sara asked, placing kisses on top of the older woman's head that rested on her shoulder.

Catherine was silent for a few seconds, let out a sigh and spoke "I hate to sneak around like this."

Catherine picked up Sara's hand, entwining their fingers. She didn't dare to look into the dark eyes of the brunette. From the start Sara had made it pretty clear she wasn't ready to go public, and Catherine respected that, but these days it was becoming harder and harder for her.

Feeling the tentative squeeze from the younger woman Catherine decided to continue

"I want everybody to know you're mine, that we belong together."

Sara sighed, and let go of Catherine's hand. Pulling the blonde's face into her direction, forcing her to look up.

"Cath, I thought we talked about this" doubt was starting to fill Sara's mind 'Am I doing the right thing…why can't I just come out…they're friends, they'll understand…'

Sara let go of Catherine's face, and tried to get off the couch "I'm sorry. I just can't. Not yet"

Catherine, who didn't want to give up her comfortable spot –lying sprawled over the brunette– grabbed a firm hold of Sara.

She knew Sara had her insecurities, and decided she was worth the wait. "Please don't. Just stay. It's ok, we don't have to…it can wait…I can wait."

Trying to convey that she really meant what she just said, Catherine pulled Sara into her engaging their lips in a searing kiss.

As soon as those soft lips connected with hers Sara felt at ease again. Taking over control of the kiss she nibbled on the blonde's lower lip, earning her a low growl. Slipping in her tongue, another moan escaped the older woman's throat.

After pulling away from each other, both completely out of breath, it was Catherine who first regained her ability to speak

"Damn Sidle, if you keep kissing me like this you'd better not make me wait that long. I want to show off with you." a big smile on the blonde's face showing she was kidding, and hoping they were ok.

The kiss she got from Sara answered that…they were DEFINITELY ok.

Later that night the entire nightshift team was seated in the break room waiting for cases to be handed out.

"Busy night guys" Grissom said as he entered and started handing out files. "Nick, Greg. DB found near a garbage dump. Vega's already at the scene." While Nick and Greg walked off Sara couldn't let this opportunity to tease them pass.

"Smell ya later!" she quipped just as the two men entered the hall. And when two heads –with grumpy looks plastered all over– popped back inside, laughter filled the break room.

As the laughter died down, and Greg and Nick left, Grissom continued:

"Warrick, B&E at a pawnshop."

"On it" the tall dark man said as he headed out. "See ya"

Turning to the brunette, the next case was to be handed out "Sara, suspicious circs at a dorm room, Brass's on his way over already."

"Ok" she said as she took the folder Grissom offered her. Sharing one last look with the blonde Sara also exited the break room, leaving Catherine and Grissom behind.

"And we," Grissom said as he opened the folder, "have two DB's in the desert."

Catherine's eyes were still focussed on the retreating form of the brunette she felt so much for. Grissom, who was expecting some sort of reply, shook her from her reverie.

"Catherine?"

"Huh?"

"You coming?" Grissom was already at the door, a smug smile on his face as he noticed Catherine's absent state of mind.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." She answered as she walked into the direction of the locker room.

While she was getting all the things she needed out of her locker, she heard a door open and close behind her. Just as she was about to turn around to see who entered, two arms snaked around her waist and soft lips connected with her neck.

Wanting to turn around and face her lover Catherine found herself being held back. She could feel Sara push her strong body into her own, and before she could stop herself, a low moan escaped her throat.

And with that the brunette was gone already, leaving a very stunned Catherine behind. Much time to think about what just happened she had not, because Grissom paged her with a message asking what was taking her so long.

Fifteen minutes later Sara arrived at the dorm, and saw Brass questioning someone. She stepped out of the Tahoe, grabbed her kit out of the back, and walked over to the detective.

"It's too late….Now I'll never have the chance…"

Sara heard sobbing, and as she reached Brass and placed herself next to him she noticed the person Brass had been talking with.

A young woman, seemingly in a shock as she kept repeating those words the brunette had just heard while she walked over.

Brass gave a quick nod to Sara, acknowledging she was there, before trying again to make the woman answer his questions.

"Ma'am we need to know what exactly happened" His stern voice spoke.

Sara noticed the distressed look on the woman's face, and decided to take over before Brass would push this girl over the edge and make things even worse. With one look into Brass' direction he knew what Sara's plan was, and walked off giving the women some privacy.

Taking a step towards the young woman she placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave a reassuring squeeze which earned her the full attention of the girl in front of her.

Giving the girl a once over Sara realizedshe reminded her of herself back in college. Dark brown hair, brown eyes and the looks of someone who didn't care much about anything other than her study.

"Come with me, let's sit down for a minute." Pulling the young woman towards a bench she finally got her to calm down a little.

"I'm Sara Sidle I'm with the crime lab. In order to help you, you need to tell me what happened, ok?" she said as she placed her kit next to the bench and sat down.

A nod was the only response she got before silence filled the air.

"We were in our room. We were arguing and then I left"

'Ok,' Sara thought 'it's a start' She knew she had to pry to get more information.

"Who's 'we'?" Sara asked

A loud sob escaped the girl's throat. "Chris and I…My name's Sophie. Christine…she…she's my…my roommate"

Sara noticed the way she had said that…roommate…and decided to continue "Roommate? You're just roommates?"

Another nod, then that dreadful silence again. But just as the CSI was about to speak up again Sophie started to shake her head.

"We're friends, best friends…at least that's how we stared out, but last week we both realized there was more going on between us"

The sobbing became heavier and Sophie's entire body started to shake. Sara placed her hand once again on the shoulder of the other woman.

The investigative part in her knew she had to push the girl, pry to get all the information she could get, but seeing the young woman crumble into pieces right in front of her made her doubt whether to do so.

The decision to continue was already made for her as Sophie spoke up again. "We both realized we loved each other, and just three days ago we went out on our first real date"

A smile came onto her face as she apparently remembered what they had done during that date. "We had such a nice time that evening"

"Why were you two fighting?" Sara asked

"She…she wanted me to go with her this weekend, to meet her parents. But I…I wasn't ready yet to come out. She said it were only her parents not the entire world…but I…I couldn't"

Sara had to fight the urge to let out a groan of frustration remembering the discussion she had had hours before with Catherine about the same subject.

"And after your argument you left?"

"Yes, I needed time to sort things out, to think about everything. So I went to Joe's. That's a small café just a block away. I sat there for an hour and realized that there was nowhere that I'd rather be than with Chris, so I hurried back to our room to tell her I was sorry for acting so stupid and that I'd love to go with her."

Sophie's eyes were blood-red as she looked up into Sara's. The CSI knew this was hard on the young woman and in the back of her mind her own conversation she had had with Catherine kept playing over and over again.

"When I arrived at our room I saw the door was open, and when I entered I noticed the entire room was a mess."

Sophie let out a little snicker "At first I thought she had taken out her anger at our furniture…she has this temperament…that's one of the things I love about her."

Sara, listening to the story revealed to her, remembered her own strawberry blonde lover and how temperamental she could be.

"I know what you mean" she stated, a little smile also forming on her face.

Sophie's face showed a little confusion about that remark, but she let it slip and continued

"Then I noticed Chris wasn't there. I looked everywhere, checked the bathroom the laundry room, everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. Then I went back to our room thinking she also had needed some time to think, and probably would be back soon."

Sophie stood up and turned her back to Sara. Knowing the end of all that had happened was near Sara did one last try.

"When you went back to your room, did you notice anything strange, besides the mess?"

"Not at first. I started picking up stuff…books, placing them back where they belonged. That's when I noticed."

The young woman's shoulders slumped as a big stream of air left her lungs. "I saw blood, near the door. A candlestick covered with blood lay next to it."

Suddenly Sophie's knees gave in and she fell to the ground, crying out loudly again repeating the words she had uttered before: "It's too late….Now I'll never have the chance…"

Sara quickly stepped towards the young brunette, pulled her up her feet again and spoke up "I'll do everything I can. I'll find out what happened"

She had to fight back tears that were starting to form in her own eyes and were trying to form a trail of wetness over her cheek. She knew she shouldn't let this case get to her this much, but giving her own private situation there was no way she could forget about that.

Seeing the girl so broken, so desperate in front of her, she made up her mind. She couldn't risk losing Catherine. Where would she be without her? 'I'd probably feel the same as Sophie' she thought.

A light cough shook her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see Brass with a sad look on his face.

Sara shot him a questioning look –conveying what she wanted to ask without using words– and got a shake of the detective's head as answer.

Her stomach dropped as Brass walked off to a car of the coroner's office that just arrived.

Their suspicious circs had now turned into a murder case. Something she wasn't happy about. But then again, when would one be happy about a murder case?

Knowing she was needed to process the scene she motioned for an officer to come and watch Sophie while she walked over to talk with Brass.

Picking up her kit she headed off into the direction she had last seen the detective. With a heavy heart she headed towards an alley, and with every step she took it became harder for her to lift her feet.

Entering the alley that lay just behind the dorm she saw Brass standing next to David who was crouched down beside a garbage can.

With one last step she found herself standing next to Brass, staring into the face of a girl. Black hair framed around a small, beautiful face. The only thing that didn't fit the pretty face were those dark eyes, filled with terror.

Sara swallowed hard. They had found Chris. As far as she could see now, a blow to the head was what caused her death.

She placed her kit on the ground, put on latex gloves, and pulled out her camera. As she started taking pictures of the scene, she knew she wouldn't let Catherine wait for her any longer. Knowing that she needed the strawberry blonde –that she loved her so much, she didn't care about the world around them anymore.

About half an hour later, David took the body into custody and went on his way to the morgue where Doc Robins would perform the autopsy.

As Sara finished the scene in the alley Brass spoke up "Find anything?"

"I think the blow on her head didn't kill her right away. She put up a fight. Found epithelial cells under her nails. Also found blonde hairs on her sweater. Definitely not hers, also not her girlfriend's, big chance they're from the perp. I'm done here."

"Ok, I'll inform the girl"

"No" Sara said, earning her a questioning glare from the tired looking man standing next to her. "Let me do it"

"What about the primary crime scene? Their room? It still needs to be processed" Brass quipped back.

"That scene is compromised. Sophie told me she cleaned up part of the mess. I'm not sure whether there'll be evidence left that will hold up in court. Let me first talk to Sophie, then I'll start on that room."

"Alright, I'll start asking around, see if any of their dorm-mates noticed anything strange"

As she walked over to the bench two eyes filled with fear looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry Sophie, but we…" Before Sara could finish her sentence a loud cry interrupted. Seeing the look –a mix of anger, despair, and grief on the girl's face Sara knew Sophie realized what she wanted to tell her.

"No!...It can't be…No…I never got the chance to show how much I loved her…and now…now it's too late."

Sara walked over to Sophie and embraced her, trying to sooth the girl. But knowing this gesture would never be enough to take away the pain inside her, a single tear rolled over the CSI's cheek.

"Can I see her?" Sophie asked "I need to see her"

"She's being brought to the coroner's office now. You can see her later." Sara let go of the younger woman and walked her over to Brass who was standing at his Taurus –waiting patiently for the girl to take her along.

"Can't you come with me?" she asked as she noticed Sara walked back to the dorm.

"I don't think that'll be possible, you see, I need to process your room first before I can leave"

"Then I'll wait. I don't wanna go alone" Sophie said, ignoring the detective who would accompany her.

"Detective Brass will go with you, you won't be alone" Sara said

"No. I'll wait till you're ready"

Brass shrugged a little and Sara pulled him aside "I'll go process the room. Could you please wait here for me, don't leave her on her own. Ok?"

"Sure," Brass said "You know kid? You're definitely getting the hang of these people-skills" Meek smiles formed on both of their faces. "Now go, process!"

Half an hour later Sara was done with the room. Next to the candlestick, with blood and fingerprints on it, she had also found a muddy footprint, and more blonde hairs –same length as the ones found in the alley.

Brass ordered an officer to take his Taurus back to the PD as he rode along with Sara and Sophie in the black Tahoe.

No word was spoken during the ride over to the morgue, and the only sound heard was that of soft sobs.

Even before she had seen the lifeless body of her girlfriend Sophie felt sick. Not from the prospect of seeing a dead body for the first time in her life, but from the sterile environment she entered in the morgue.

Together with Brass, Sophie was waiting in a small room while Sara went to check if everything was arranged for the viewing.

Knowing Doc Robins had taken care of everything she walked back to the room to get Sophie. But before she opened the door her mind filled with images of Catherine. 'God, how glad I am I have her…that she's there for me' Last few days Sara had been adapting her independent life into one where she allowed her to be dependent on someone. Not just someone, but on Catherine…her Catherine.

"Sophie?" She asked as she opened the door "Everything's ready. You can see her now."

Sophie merely nodded and passed Sara onto the hall. After a few steps they stopped in front of a large door that separated the hall form the viewing room.

Before Sara pushed the door open Sophie grabbed her hand. She needed all the support she could get and she trusted the older woman enough to ask it from her. Her tears seemed to have dried temporarily, and she was pulling herself together.

Entering the viewing room they walked over to a table with on top of it a white sheet that covered a body. Sara pulled the sheet down a little. A beautiful face appeared, and although all life had left, Christine's face was still as beautiful as Sophie remembered it.

After all the sobs and tears she had seen Sophie had shed, Sara was amazed at how strong the young woman looked now, not a single drip of water trailing a path over her cheek.

Sophie cupped her girlfriend's cold cheek. "I'm so sorry about our fight. I do love you…I will always love you" And with that said she placed one last soft kiss on the lips of her lifeless lover.

Because there were things that had to be arranged and also because Sophie needed to make a statement Sara and Brass took Sophie along to the CSI HQ to settle everything there.

The three of them walked into the large CSI building. And right before they reached a silent place where they would be able to take care of everything that still needed to be done Sara noticed someone walking their way.

She only needed a glimpse to know that someone was Catherine. Completely ignoring her surroundings she walked over to the blonde.

Her dark brown eyes started to fill with tears. Catherine noticed the sad state of her lover, but knew Sara wouldn't probably appreciate a public show of affection.

Therefore she was completely shocked at what happened next.

Sara's hand cupped her face and she felt an arm snake around her waist.

"Catherine, I love you so much, and I don't care anymore" Carefully but forcefully she claimed the strawberry blonde's lips in a searing kiss.

As Catherine opened her eyes and found her ability to speak again she noticed some colleagues with open mouths staring at them.

"What about them?" she said as she nodded into the direction of those staring persons.

"I don't care, we'll deal with them later" Sara answered before she once more engaged their lips in a kiss.

**To Be Continued**

Please send reviews…they're the fuel to my writing-fire ;) Thanx!


	7. Chapter 7: Lovers, Friends And Other A

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: A big THANK YOU for the reviews, people! Keep 'em coming! Had some trouble writing this chapter…hmm…maybe I should find myself a muse...ah well, hope you'll like it. Anyway, I wanted to make this a short(er) chapter, but turned into a long(er) one…bad for me, good for you;)

**Chapter 7: Lovers, Friends…And Other Acquaintances**

After Sara's mind-blowing kiss, Catherine's face had a permanent smile fixed on it even though she knew that all eyes were on them now.

"I've got some things that need to be taken care of first," Sara said, referring to the murder case. "After that, I think we need to have a talk with some of our friends"

Nodding her head towards Greg and Nick –both staring and with their jaws practically hanging on the floor– Sara kept smiling at her girlfriend. All shift long she had wanted to touch the strawberry blonde, and now she was reluctant to let go of her.

But she knew business came before pleasure, so, with a last chaste kiss on the older woman's cheek, and telling her that they'd meet up later she headed off towards the room that Brass and Sophie were in.

Entering the room she noticed the look on Brass' face. It wasn't one with contempt, but one filled with admiration, and when she passed him he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you've found someone. Although I never thought this person would be Catherine, I have to say you've found your match."

Sara looked sheepishly at the ground. "Thanks Jim." Talking with Brass about this all made her feel like a teenager again, telling her father about her girlfriend.

Looking over at Sophie she saw a smile on the girl's face, but her eyes betrayed her. They were filled with tears that were trying to force their way out. Sara knew what occupied the young woman's mind.

Walking towards the table where Sophie was seated Sara spoke up "I'm sorry…"

But before she could continue she was stopped by Sophie who held up her hand. "Don't be. I'm glad for you," A tear slipped over her cheek.

Sara didn't know exactly what to do. She was having an internal conflict. Should she feel happy, because she had Catherine as her lover and finally came out? Or should she feel sad, because of what had happened to Chris and Sophie…or rather what they would never have?

A sob left Sophie's throat before she said "Can we please finish this? I want to get out of here"

"Sure," Brass said as he placed himself against the wall, opposite the table. "We'll start with your statement."

Meanwhile, Catherine, who was still a bit stunned about her lover's actions, walked down the hall –walking past Greg and Nick who both quickly stepped into a lab, pretending to be busy.

As she entered her office she had to laugh a little.

Sitting down she started to swivel in her desk chair. "Well this definitely wasn't the way I thought we would tell them," she said to herself. "But we still need to tell all of them…officially"

"Tell what?"

She turned around to face the person whose voice that had startled her.

"Oh, nothing," she said, "just make sure that you'll be in the break room after shift. No excuses."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he watched the smiling woman in front of him, giving her a questioning look.

"Don't worry Gil, we've got something to tell you all."

"We?" Grissom asked. Since he hadn't witnessed the display of affection in the hall minutes before, he didn't know who Catherine was talking about.

Not wanting to talk about this without Sara by her side, she walked over to Grissom "Just be there, then you'll know," and with that said she ushered him out of her office.

Sophie stepped out of the room, followed by Brass and Sara. Walking the young woman towards the exit of the CSI HQ Sara handed her a card.

"In case you need someone to talk to, you can always call me."

"Thanks," Sophie answered as she pulled Sara into a hug to show how she appreciated all that the CSI had done for her. Releasing the taller woman from her grip she turned, shook hands with Brass, and walked off.

While Brass and Sara were watching the retreating form of Sophie they both heard footsteps coming their way.

Feeling someone stop beside her and grab her hand, she turned to face her lover –a gap toothed smile came onto her face as she felt the other woman's thumb started to caress her hand.

Brass, seeing the easy interaction between the women, got a smile of his own on his face. The two women seemed to forget all their surroundings –getting lost in each other's eyes.

Letting out a little cough to get their attention the Captain placed himself in front of Catherine and embraced her, whispering in her ear "Take good care of her."

"You know I will Jim," Catherine answered sincerely.

"Yeah…Just wanted to be sure," he said as he let go and walked off.

"Oh, Jim?" Catherine called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Although you know already about…about us," she held up their entwined hands, "we would like you to come to the break room after shift."

"We do?" Sara looked at her a little surprised.

Being pulled closer to Catherine and receiving a squeeze from her, Sara spoke up again, "We do." –this time not a question but a statement.

"Sure, I'll be there," he answered, and with a last wave he was off.

Catherine pulled Sara towards her office. "Where are we going?"

"To my office to…talk."

"Yeah right," Sara laughed as she noticed the sneaky look on the strawberry blonde's face.

The second after the door of Catherine's office was closed the older woman's lips were fiercely attacking Sara's lips. It was as if an electric shiver went through her entire body as she felt Sara's tongue tracing her lower lip, searching entrance to deepen the kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss –leaving a breathless Catherine behind– Sara had to laugh again. "Strange way of talking."

"Didn't you like it?" came Catherine's reply

"Oh you know I did. A lot even. But was that all, or was there really something you wanted to talk about?"

"Well," Catherine started as she placed her forehead against Sara's, leaning her body more into the well-toned one of the brunette, "since Nick and Greg saw us in the hall, and Brass being the only one that really knows about us, I asked the entire graveyard shift to wait in the break room at the end of shift."

"So that we can tell them all…officially," Sara said before she started placing light kisses in the nape of Catherine's neck.

"Hmmm, yeah," Catherine moaned, "I hope you don't mind."

Cupping Catherine's chin, and making her look straight into her eyes, she answered "Of course not. I thought I had made that clear to you back in the hall." To emphasize her words she claimed the soft lips in front of her once more.

"Well then," Sara started as she extricated herself from the strawberry blonde's embrace, "I'll see you in about an hour"

Just before she reached the door Sara felt her arm being pulled back, and as she turned around Catherine inched closer –their lips almost touching– and whispered "You forgot something."

Sara's lips curled up in a smile "And what would that be?" she asked, her lips grazing along the other woman's as she spoke. Having Catherine this close, feeling her breath already touching her lips, Sara's mind almost shut down.

Catherine decided not to give into Sara's need and tease her a little, and backed away picking up a file. "I still need you to sign the paperwork of last week's B&E."

Letting out a frustrated groan Sara grabbed the file, picked up a pen and signed the papers. Throwing the file back on the blonde's desk she said "There, you happy now?" Looking at her lover she saw her coming over, a sneaky smile on her face.

After placing a chaste kiss on Sara's cheek Catherine whispered in her ear "Thanks babe. See you in an hour," she picked up the file again and walked out of her office, leaving a stunned and turned on brunette behind.

Only five minutes of shift were left when Catherine found Sara in the locker room, walking back and forth, her entire body language betraying her nervousness.

"Sara, are you ok?" Catherine asked as she walked over and placed a hand on the brunette's tense shoulder effectively stopping the brunette's pacing.

After some hesitation she answered, "Yeah, it's just…"

Seeing the nervousness of the younger woman Catherine pushed her towards the bench in the middle of the locker room. "Come here, let's sit down for a minute"

Sara complied wordlessly and took a seat while Catherine kneeled in front of her. Placing herself in between the brunette's long legs Catherine cupped her chin and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Look, I don't know how they'll all react, but that's not even important. Most important is that I love you and together we'll get through this, no matter what their reaction will be."

Catherine's words reestablished the feeling of being loved in the brunette, and gave her back the confidence she needed. Placing her hand on Catherine's cheek she leaned in and engaged their lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry about…"

But before she could continue, she was stopped by Catherine's finger on her lips. "Don't be. Just remember what I told you." The strawberry blonde got up and held out her hand.

"Come on, let's go. They're probably waiting for us already."

Taking the offered hand, Sara followed Catherine out of the locker room. Standing just outside the break room, they watched their friends.

"Did you see last night's game?" Warrick asked Brass

"Nope, had to work. Not all of us have time to sit back and relax," he answered as he swatted Warrick's shoulder before walking over to the table where Grissom was seated reading a file.

Nick and Greg were still a bit shocked by what they had seen in the hall. They hadn't told anyone else, but had been talking about it with one another for the rest of shift. When Catherine had asked them to come to the break room after shift, they didn't dare to look her in the eyes.

Now sitting on a couch in the break room they continued speculating about what would happen. "You think they're really 'together-together'?" Greg asked.

Before Nick could enter Catherine and Sara walked in. He bent towards Greg and whispered, "I think we're going to find out right now."

"Hey guys, glad you're all here."

"What's up Cath?" Warrick asked as he walked over.

"Would you all please take a seat?" she asked.

As Brass walked by the two women he gave them an approving look. Giving the Captain a smile as he also took a seat, Sara felt she was doing the right thing. Even though her mind wasn't totally convinced of what they were about to do, in her heart she knew it was the right thing.

As she looked at all her colleagues who were looking at them expectantly she found back her courage, and grabbed Catherine's hand. Although she planned –well, rather hoped– Catherine would do the talking, Sara was the first to speak up.

Her mind had been working on how they could break this news carefully, but all the ideas left her mind as soon as her lips started moving. "We wanted to tell you all that we're together, in a relationship," she said as her eyes locked with those of the strawberry blonde next to her.

Catherine had to smile 'Definitely Sara's way to bring the news…just bluntly throw it out in the open.' Squeezing the younger woman's hand Catherine continued.

"And we're really happy together. We've been seeing each other for about two weeks now and we decided we wanted to keep it to us first, see how it worked out. But now we wanted to share our happiness with all of you. And we're sorry Nick, Greg…that you had to find it out the way you did."

"So you're 'together-together'?" Greg asked again, this time the question directed at the two women.

"Yeah Greg, we're 'together-together'," Sara smiled a gap toothed smile before placing a kiss on Catherine's cheek.

Warrick stood up and walked over to them. "I'm happy for you Cath," he said as he embraced the older woman. Turning to Sara he continued, "And of course also for you. I'm glad you both found someone."

"Thanks Warrick," Sara answered as she also was engulfed in the arms of the tall dark man.

Feeling someone tap her shoulder, she extricated herself from Warrick's hug and turned to face Greg, who had a sneaky smile on his face –apparently he had already overcome his shocked state.

"Guess I never had a chance huh?" he asked.

"Nope, sorry Greg," Sara said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "But I was really flattered by your attention"

"Yeah right," he quipped back. "Anyway, what's it like…you know...with Catherine…give me some details"

"Oh no, Greg," Catherine said as she linked her arm around the younger woman. "Those details are not intended for your ears. You're a young healthy guy with probably enough imagination, so I don't think you'll need our details."

Seeing Greg's face getting redder by the second, laughter filled the room.

Until Catherine and Sara noticed Nick, he was still seated and hadn't said a thing.

He just sat there, still trying to cope with everything that had happened.

Catherine let go of her lover's waist and walked over to the Texan. "Nick? Are you ok?" she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…yeah," he started "Just a little surprised that's all. I mean…you two weren't the best of friends from the start."

"We know, Nick," Sara said as she walked over and took a seat next to him. "It also surprised us. But we've spent a lot of time together, and"

"You love each other," Nick finished, his lips curling up into a little smile.

"Yeah we do," Catherine said as she stepped closer to Sara who immediately placed her arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted," Nick said, a feeling of shame coming over him.

"That's ok, Nick. We didn't mean to rub it in your face like we did before, back in the hall. But I had been working on a hard case, and I just…" Sara said looking up to her lover and then moving her focus to Nick.

"Needed someone to comfort you. And who can do that better than your lover, right?" Nick continued. "Well, it's good to know you both got someone that you can share things with." He stood up and walked over to the women.

"But don't forget about us. I mean, now you've got each other, remember we're here for you, too."

Catherine embraced the square-jawed Texan "We won't Nick, don't worry about that," As she said that she looked over his shoulder into two dark brown eyes that were filled with love…love for her.

Brass just sat there, taking it all in, and a smile on his face. He was glad Sara finally found someone equal, someone she could share everything with. But when he noticed the stern look on Grissom's face his own smile disappeared.

Catherine noticed the change in Brass' appearance and followed his gaze. Seeing Grissom she let go of Nick and motioned Sara to come along.

Standing in front of their boss –and friend– they waited for his response. He stood up and placed the file under his arm, and started to walk to the door. "Catherine, Sara, my office please," was the only thing he said before walking out of the break room –leaving the rest of the team behind, all of them with a stunned expression on their face.

Catherine saw Sara tense up entirely, and knew how important Grissom's acceptance was for the brunette.

Entering Gil's office, the two women saw him sitting behind his chair, a pensive look on his face. As he motioned them to take a seat, Catherine pulled Sara with her into the direction of the chairs opposite Grissom's.

Sara looked over at her girlfriend, who glared angrily at their boss. Minutes of eerie silence –that seemed more like hours to both of the women – passed before Catherine decided to speak up.

"Gil, if you're having a problem with this…"

But before she could finish her sentence Grissom raised his hand, effectively stopping the strawberry blonde's angry ranting.

"Although I'm not sure whether it is smart what you are doing, I cannot stop the two of you from being…intimate, but this cannot interfere with your job. As soon as this," he pointed from Sara to Catherine, "comes between you and doing your job properly, reprimands will follow"

Noticing how Catherine had a death-grip on the armrest Sara thought it best to intervene before the older woman would do something she'd regret later.

"We're professionals Grissom, we know how to keep work and private matters separated," Sara said while reaching for Catherine's hand.

Grissom looked at both of them and noticed all the emotions that were visible on their faces –anger, seriousness, love. "Good," he stated "Now, Catherine, if you don't mind I'd like to have a word with Sara, alone"

Raising an eyebrow, the older woman looked from Grissom to Sara, and as she saw the brunette's nod she gave her hand a little squeeze "I'll be waiting for you in the break room," and with that said she left.

"Sara, do you realize what you're getting yourself into?" Grissom asked.

When she heard his question Sara felt her anger rise "Yes, Grissom, I definitely know that. And I want it, all, with all my heart. I love Catherine and Lindsey. They make me feel like part of a family, and I don't have to tell you how much I've wanted that my whole life."

Grissom didn't say a thing, he only nodded.

"I don't care if you can't stand seeing me and Catherine together, I know she loves me, and that's what matters the most to me," she said. 'Ok,' Sara thought, 'that's not entirely true. I do want his support.'

As she saw Grissom wasn't about to say anything more she got up and turned to leave.

"Sara, wait," Grissom spoke before the woman reached the door.

A sigh escaped her lips as she turned back to face him. She placed one hand in her side and the other up in the air. "What!"

"Just be careful Sara. Catherine ca…"

"Save it Gil," was the last thing the brunette said before leaving –a single tear finding its trail over her cheek.

Before she entered the break room –where Catherine was waiting for her– she tried to compose herself, not wanting the blonde to know how much Grissom's words had affected her.

But it was of no use. With just one look into those dark brown eyes Catherine exactly knew how the brunette felt. Walking over to the taller woman she pulled her into her own body, giving her all the comfort she could offer.

Brass –seeing how Sara's happiness had been replaced by sorrow– felt his temper rise, and walked out of the room.

Warrick, Nick and Greg, who had been talking to Catherine about what had happened in Grissom's office, all had apologetic looks on their faces –not really knowing what to say. None of them had expected their boss to react the way he had.

Noticing the exhausted look on Sara's face Catherine grabbed her stuff and pulled the other woman along.

"Come on, let's go home."


	8. Chapter 8: Inside Man Part 1

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: Again thank you for your reviews! It means a lot to me to know what you think of my work...so THANKS!

**Chapter 8: Inside Man –Part 1**

While Catherine and Sara left for home, Brass walked towards Grissom's office. He was ready to give that man a piece of his mind. He knew that he was close to losing his temper, and Grissom was the one to blame.

The Captain never had suspected that Grissom would react the way he did. And since Brass felt so strongly for Sara and her well-being he decided he would take on the fatherly role and point out to Grissom that his behavior was way out of line.

The door to Grissom's office stood ajar, and as Brass was about to enter he noticed the broken appearance of the graveyard shift supervisor. Seeing this he knew Grissom was already hurting from the inside.

So, he decided not to jeopardize his job, and turned to leave. He knew that if he had talked to Grissom he might not be able to restrain himself.

Sitting in Sara's car, Catherine intently observed the brunette as she was driving towards her apartment. She noticed the clenched jaw, the white knuckles –revealing the death-grip she had on the wheel.

Trying to get Sara to ease up a little, Catherine placed her hand on the younger woman's thigh and started stroking with her thumb –a gesture that had the desired effect, because the minute her hand touched Sara, she noticed who the brunette relaxed.

Sara's mind kept replaying what had happened in Grissom's office…she hadn't expected him to react the way he did, and unconsciously she was wondering what he had actually wanted to say to her about Catherine.

Stopping for a traffic light, Sara turned to face the strawberry blonde. Meeting the two blue pools that were watching her, and feeling the strawberry blonde's touch soon all thoughts about their boss were lost and the only thing she craved for were those delicate lips in front of her.

Leaning over, she placed her hand in Catherine's hair, tugging her closer before engaging their lips in a crushing kiss. She hoped Catherine would understand she didn't want to talk about what had happened in Grissom's office…And Catherine did.

Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of Catherine's house. After Sara had kissed the strawberry blonde while waiting at the traffic light, both of the women felt the need for more. More touching, more kissing. So, when they finally entered the house they immediately grabbed hold of each other –as if their very lives depended on it.

Just as they were inside Sara's cell phone rang. Entangling one of her arms from Catherine's hair, Sara grabbed the phone and let out a sigh of frustration before answering.

"Sidle"

"Sara, it's Jim. I'm sorry to disturb you, but something has happened at the LVU dorm."

A concerned look came onto her face, and a bad feeling settled in her stomach. "Sophie! Is she ok?" she asked.

"The bastard came back to finish things, but he failed. She's at the hospital at the moment. She…"

But before Brass could finish he was interrupted by Sara "I'm on my way." Not waiting for the Captain's response Sara ended the call.

"Catherine," Sara said, "Could you please go to the hospital for me?"

"Hospital? Why?" Catherine asked, not knowing what was going on.

"The case I'm working on, at the LVU dorm?"

Catherine nodded, urging the brunette to continue.

"Well Brass just called, apparently the perp came back for Sophie, the girlfriend of the first victim. I need you to go to her, make sure she's ok, I need to process her room…again," Sara sighed before adding that last part.

"Sure, no problem," Catherine replied as she watched Sara grabbing all her stuff and headed for the door. Just before the brunette walked out Catherine spoke up

"You know I love you, right?"

This statement stopped Sara who turned around, a big smile on her face. "Of course," she started as she took a step back towards the strawberry blonde "And I love you," she added before claiming Catherine's lips once more.

"We'll finish this later," she added, a sneaky smile on her face as she looked at the breathless woman in her arms, then she walked off.

Arriving at the LVU dorm, again, Sara grabbed her kit, and dreaded what she was going to be met with when she would enter the room.

Walking through the hall she saw Brass standing outside the door, talking to an officer. As he noticed Sara coming his way he walked over.

"How's Sophie?" was the first thing the brunette asked the detective.

"She's one tough lady," Brass said "She put up one hell of a fight, that's what saved her. This time it was the perp that got hit on the head with a candlestick. Paramedics said she has broken her arm, and that she possibly has a mild concussion."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh before he continued. "Before she was able to knock the perp, he banged her against the closet. After that he started beating her with some kind of bat."

Seeing Sara's eyes fill with sadness and anger, Brass knew Sara's investigative mind was already working on solving this case. "Sara, will you be able to handle this?" He asked, knowing how certain cases could get to the brunette.

"Yes Jim. I need to do this," she answered, her mind set on nailing the bastard who did this.

She had to, especially after what happened to Sophie already –losing her girlfriend. So she was determined that nothing or no one could get her off this case. She would bring justice for Chris and Sophie.

"Alright then," Brass said as he switched back from his fatherly protectiveness to the professionalism his job required. "Signs of forced entry, room's a mess."

Sara nodded as she inspected the tool marks near the lock of the door. Taking photographs of the marks she noticed something embedded in one of the scratches.

Taking tweezers out of her kit, she carefully picked the fiber that was stuck in the deep groove. It was dark blue, and apparently it was transferred from the tool into the groove.

After sealing the fiber in an envelope, and placing it in her kit, Sara continued with processing the door.

The tool marks itself seemed to match those of a screwdriver. When she had made a mould of one of the marks, she checked the door handle, and the area around it, for fingerprints.

Finding about a dozen prints she let out a sigh. These were probably going to be of no help…but you could never know what might turn up once they were pulled through AFIS.

Now entering the room she saw all the signs of the struggle that had taken place. Apparently Sophie had been slammed pretty hard against the closet as there was blood smudged against one side of it.

On the ground lay a candlestick –similar to the one used to kill Christine with. But this time the blood on it wasn't from the victim. No, this time it was the perp who got a taste of his own medicine.

An hour later, Sara had photographed and collected all the evidence, and headed –together with Brass- for the hospital.

The ride to the hospital was silent and Sara felt the urge to say something to Brass. To thank him for being so supportive about her relationship with Catherine. So when she stopped at a traffic light she turned to face the Captain, who she was seeing as being her father more and more these days.

"We really appreciate your support, Jim. Thank you a lot."

"No thanks needed, why wouldn't I be supportive. Even an old man like me can see you two are happy together," he said as a small smile came onto his face.

"Yeah, well not everybody is as open-minded as you," Sara said, sarcasm noticeable in her voice.

Brass instantly knew who Sara was talking about. "As soon as he starts to bug you, you tell me and I'll make sure he'll never bother you two again."

"Whoa easy Jim. That almost sounded like a threat."

"Well, he shouldn't act like such a prick. Besides, you know you're like a daughter to me…so it's what dads do…watch out for their little ones."

Sara was touched by Brass' words and was completely in awe about the sincerity she heard in his voice.

"Well then," she started as she moved over to hug him "thanks pops."

"No problem kiddo"

Ten minutes later they arrived at Desert Palms Hospital. Making their way through the busy halls of the hospital, they were discussing the things that needed to be done.

"…right before the paramedics took her along she said she had seen the perp, had seen his face. She told me she recognized the face." Brass said.

"Then I guess we should try to get a sketch artist to work with her. If it was someone she recognized, it could be someone from the LVU…student…teacher…anyone on or near campus."

Reaching the door to the room where Sophie was in, Sara stopped just outside –looking in through the window she saw the girl lying on the bed. She was awake, and they were just finished with putting a cast around her left arm.

Next to the bed sat a woman Sara hadn't seen before, but seeing the similarities in their features, that woman had to be Sophie's mother. Worry was written all over the woman's face, as she watched the doctors working on her daughter's arm.

"I'll go talk to her first," Brass started "To see if she's able to make a statement"

Sara nodded, her eyes still fixed on the Sophie. "Brass?" she called after him just before he entered. He turned around, his brows raised expectantly.

"Her mother doesn't know about…about her and Christine."

"I'll keep that in mind," he nodded.

As Brass entered the room, Sara felt a hand on her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9: Inside Man Part 2

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: Ok didn't get ten...but five ain't bad either;) Thank you, thank you!So as to not keep you waiting any longer (and 'cause I worked really hard on finishing it)...here's the next chapter. Hope you like it;)

**Chapter 9: Inside Man –Part 2**

As she turned around she felt arms circle around her waist, and was pulled into a tight embrace.

Catherine looked up into the brunette's eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I will be," Sara started, reaching up and cupping the shorter woman's cheek "once that bastard is behind bars."

Catherine leaned in to the touch, and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're here. Sophie asked for you."

"Once Brass is done, I'll go inside," she said, as they both turned and watched Brass questioning Sophie. "That's her mother," Sara stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, the hospital called her. She just got here," Catherine said, turning her focus from the people in the room to the brunette standing next to her –their hands still entwined.

"Thank you," Sara said, locking eyes with the strawberry blonde. She leaned into the shorter woman, and just before their lips would connect, the door in front of them opened and the woman, now known as being Sophie's mother, stormed out –a look of disgust on her face.

"Mom, please…" Sophie called after her, but not once did her mother look back, she just left without saying another word.

As Sara saw the look of anger and disappointment in the eyes of Sophie's mother, she knew Sophie had just told her about her and Christine. That moment Brass exited the room.

"She didn't take thing too well, and before you start blaming me, it was Sophie who told her."

Brass spoke, looking at the retreating form of Sophie's mother.

"Some people can be so narrow-minded, I mean, treating your own flesh and blood like that?" Catherine said as she watched Sophie sitting on the bed, her head in her arms, and her entire body shaking from the sobs she let.

"Sara?" a voice called. Sophie had noticed the brunette standing just outside her room.

Sara entered the room –leaving Catherine and Brass standing in the hallway. Walking over to the sobbing girl, Sara felt her heart sink –this girl had gone through too much the two days.

Placing her hand on Sophie's shaking shoulder, Sara tried to give the girl some comfort. The young woman looked up –bloodshot eyes– and Sara pulled her into a hug.

Meanwhile, Brass and Catherine were watching from the hallway. "I think she's becoming way too involved in this case," the Captain said.

"You know how she is with these cases, but she won't let her feelings interfere with her professionalism. She's way to determined to be taken off this case." Catherine smiled a little.

"You keep an eye on them," Brass started, "I'll make arrangements for a sketch artist to come." Catherine gave him a nod, and he walked off.

Stepping inside the room, Catherine caught the last part of a conversation between Sara and Sophie.

"I'll ask her, I'm sure she won't mind."

"I won't mind what?" the strawberry blonde asked as she walked over to her lover, who was seated on a chair next to the bed. Placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder she noticed two pairs of eyes looking at her hopefully.

"Well," Sara started, "As soon as the doctor comes over to sign her chart, Sophie will be free to go. She can't go back to her dorm room, at least not for now, and her parents are also no option."

At this remark Sophie's head fell, a single tear escaping her eye.

"I would offer her to stay at my place…but since I'm the lead on this case it's better for me not to get involved even more than I am already." Dark brown eyes met blue ones.

"You're more than welcome to stay at my place," Catherine said, her voice filled with sincerity.

"Just for a few days though," Sophie quickly answered, "I don't want to impose on you and your family. As soon as my room's cleared I want to go back there anyway."

"You're not imposing, but you'll have to cope with a little sister those days you stay. I'm sure Linds will be delighted to have an older sister for a few days."

"Thank you," Sophie said, "both of you"

About an hour later, Sophie was released, and Catherine took her home. Sara went to the CSI HQ to analyze the evidence she had found.

As she parked her Tahoe on the parking lot at the HQ, she looked at her watch, and noticed that there were only four hours left before her shift would actually start. Taking her kit, and all the collected evidence out of the back of the Tahoe, her mind was already trying to puzzle every piece together.

She started with the fiber she had found in the tool mark. Walking in to the trace lab she handed Hodges the evidence bag.

"So," Hodges started, and leaded towards Sara before continuing, "Is she good…in…you know?"

"Like that's any of your business," Sara snapped back, she really hadn't time for Hodges' remarks.

"Well, taking her job-history in account, she must be able to learn you a few tricks," the lab rat quipped.

"Listen, you shut the fuck up, do your job, and let me know as soon as there are results," Sara said, and turned to leave.

"Whoa…guess you're the one that wears the trousers in your relationship, huh?" he called after her.

Deciding to ignore that last remark, Sara headed for the DNA lab. The hair she had found on Christine's body hadn't yielded any DNA, but the blood she had collected from the candlestick Sophie had used to hit the perp would definitely be of help this time.

"Hey Wendy, got some blood for you."

"Yeah?" She answered, not looking up from what she was working on "Well, you're not the only one. I'm way behind already."

"I really need these results," Sara said, "Is there any thing I can do to persuade you into moving mine up the pile?"

"You could lend me a hand, but I guess that wasn't what you meant," Wendy smiled at the brunette. "You know what, get me a cappuccino and some croissants, and by the time you're back I'll have your results.

"Thanks Wendy, you're the best," Sara smiled and walked off.

The evidence she had left were the fingerprints and the mould of the tool mark. Walking into an empty layout room, Sara placed all the evidence on a table. Since she was almost certain the tool mark was from a screwdriver, she decided to start on the fingerprints, hoping to get results that were useful.

After scanning the fifth fingerprint into the computer and checking it with AFIS, she still hadn't gotten a hit. Stretching herself, she decided it was time for some coffee. As she walked towards the breakroom, she passed the lab where Hodges was working.

"Sara?" he called, as she walked by.

Sending him an angry glare, Sara tried to convey she wasn't in the mood for any of his snide remarks.

He noticed, and quickly handed her the results. "Blue fiber is cotton, nothing special. The dye, however, is often used for uniforms of security guards. That's all I can tell you about it."

"Thanks," the brunette said as she walked off.

Reaching the break room, she quickly grabbed herself a cup of coffee. Sitting at the table in the middle of the room, she reread the results she just got from Hodges. "Uniforms of security guards huh? That narrows things down already. How many security guards are there…20, 25?" she said to herself.

After throwing her empty cup in the garbage can, she walked back to the room where she had been working in before. "Let's hope that bastard was stupid enough to leave prints behind." There were seven prints that hadn't yet been check with AFIS yet.

When Sara ran the next print through AFIS, she got a hit: Dan Stevens, a 25 year old security guard at the LVU dorms. Just as she noted he also has blonde hair, Wendy came in.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?" the brunette answered as she looked up from the computer screen.

"I ran the DNA through CODIS, no hit though," she said as she placed the results on the desk.

"Thanks. I just got a hit of one of the prints I found. I'll call Brass to get the guy in for an interrogation. See if he can get a warrant for the guy's DNA. That way…" Sara started, but was interrupted by Wendy.

"That way I can make a comparison."

"Right"

"So…where's my cappuccino? And my croissants?" Wendy asked.

"Uh…after I get back from the PD I'll make sure to bring those along for you," Sara smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, well, I'll be waiting," Wendy said as she turned to leave. "Oh, and I'm happy for you…you and Catherine."

"Thank you, Wendy."

"Now, get going…and bring me back my reward," she winked before disappearing into the hall.

After calling Brass and sharing her findings with him, they agreed to meet at the PD –where they would interrogate Dan Stevens.

Grabbing her kit and heading out to the parking lot, Sara knew that they almost had him. It was already arranged that Sophie would come to the PD to meet with the sketch artist, but now she would be facing a line-up. Sara hoped she had seen enough to pick him out.

Fortunately, the DNA sample would already be enough to put him behind bars.

Fifteen minutes later she reached the PD where Brass was already waiting for her outside the interrogation room. Dan Stevens was sitting inside, trying hard to get his nerves under control.

"Let's close this case," Brass said as he motioned for Sara to enter first.

"Mr. Stevens?"

"Dan…cal me Dan"

"Alright, Dan. This is Sara Sidle she's with the crime lab."

The man nodded, sweat dripping off his forehead.

Sara noticed the bandages on his head...'he definitely is our guy' she thought. "What happened to your head?" she asked him.

"Uh…I hit it while I was trying to fix the sink."

Sara and Brass shared a look, both thinking 'Yeah right'. Brass continued to question him. "So, how long have you been a security guard at the LVU?"

"Not that long, about three months now I guess."

"Where were you this morning around 8?"

His eyes shot up, and nerves were getting the best of him. He immediately knew what they were talking about, and realized he was caught. "I want a lawyer"

"And I," Sara started as she turned to face Brass "want a warrant"

"On it," Brass said as he stood up, and walked out to make some phone calls.

An hour later, Sara –and Sophie– were on her way back to the lab again –the DNA sample in her kit. The warrant hadn't been a problem. And Sophie had also picked him out at the line-up.

"We've got him, Sophie. After this is analyzed he'll have no way out. Neither for your case, nor for Christine's," Sara said as she watched the young woman. She expected that she would be glad with the outcome.

But Sophie's face still showed a sad look "I know, but that won't bring Chris back."

Sara didn't know what to say to that.

As the arrived at the CSI HQ, Sara noticed a certain strawberry blonde coming their way. Catherine walked up to them and spoke up

"Hey. Heard you got him?"

Sara nodded, still thinking about Sophie's last words in the car.

Silence filled the air between the three women, and after minutes Sophie was the first to say something. "Sara, Catherine, thank you for everything. I'd rather go home, to my parents."

"Are you sure?" the brunette said, remembering the way her mother had stormed off while Sophie had been in the hospital.

"Yeah. I need to show them I'm still their daughter, still the same person," she answered, and before she continued, she stepped closer to Sara and hugged her. "All I can say is thank you. For what you did for me, and for Chris."

"You're welcome," Sara said, as she looked over the younger woman's shoulder and locked eyes with Catherine.

"Well, come on then. Let's go to my place to get your stuff. Linds will be disappointed to hear you're not staying any longer."

As Sophie was getting into Catherine's car. Sara walked over to the strawberry blonde.

"I'll just finish things up here," she started, placing a kiss on the smaller woman's lips before she continued "And then I'll stop by your house," –another kiss- "And we can finish what we started this morning," she winked.

"I'll hold you to that," Catherine said, a huge smile plastered on her face.


	10. Chapter 10: Adoptation aka

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews!

**Chapter 10: "Adoptation" a.k.a. Where We Left Off**

About an hour and a half later Sara arrived at Catherine's place –her mind still filled with thoughts about both Sophie's and Chris' case as she locked her car.

As she walked onto the porch, the front door opened, and Lindsey stormed out.

"Sara!" the little Willows woman said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's legs.

"Hey Lindsey. How was school today?"

"It was ok. Miss Sanchez taught us how to do multi…multiplications," she stated, struggling with the last word.

"Ah," Sara started, "Math, now that's my cup of tea." The brunette smiled as she guided the little girl inside.

"Would you please help me with my homework then?" Lindsey asked, her face flashing the irresistible look Sara had named the 'Willows-look'. A look she had often seen on the older Willows woman as well.

"Gwen invited me for a sleepover, but mom said I had to finish all of my homework first"

Both of the Willows women knew how to get their way, and Sara just couldn't resist.

"Sure, I'll help you. Go get your stuff, and I'll be right with you," the lanky brunette said as she scanned the rooms, in search of the other blonde.

"Where's your mom?" She asked Lindsey who was already halfway up the stairs.

"Kitchen," was the short reply she got.

Walking towards said room, she stopped in the doorway. Leaning against the door-post, and folding her arms she just stood there –appreciating the beauty in front of her.

They had only been together for a few weeks, Sara knew that this was what she always wanted. And despite this same fact –their relationship only a few weeks old, Sara already thought about their future together. Catherine and Lindsey had become so important to her, she knew she wanted things to be 'forever'.

'Hold your horses Sidle, you're going way to fast' the brunette stopped her train of thoughts, and merely stared at Catherine's backside. And what a lovely backside it was.

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or do I get a kiss?" Catherine spoke up without even turning around.

Sara smirked, and walked over to where the strawberry blonde was cooking at the stove. Circling her arms around the smaller woman's waist, she pulled their bodies close to one another.

Placing a soft kiss right behind Catherine's ear earned the younger woman a moan –causing a smile to form on her own face. Then she turned the strawberry blonde around, to give her a proper kiss.

As their lips met, Catherine's arms found their way up, hands tangling into the taller woman's hair.

"I heard your daughter is going to a sleepover tonight?" The brunette said as their lips parted. She recalled something about promising to finish things they had started that morning, and, with Lindsey at a friend's house, she had every intention on keeping that promise.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk about," Catherine started, looking into the hazel eyes in front of her.

"The sleepover?" Sara asked, confusion written all over her face.

"No, not that part, I meant about _my_ daughter," Catherine said. She reached her hand up, and caressed the taller woman's cheek.

"Oh," was the only sound that left Sara's mouth.

"I know how much you love Lindsey…and me, and we both love you. And I talked about this with her…I want for you to be legally responsible for her if anything ever happens to me. What I mean to ask is whether you would want to adopt her?"

Not receiving an immediate answer from Sara, Catherine continued "You don't have to answer right away, just, think about it ok?"

Sara could feel tears forming in her eyes. She was really surprised by the older woman's request –a good surprised though. Although Catherine had said she could give it some thought, she already knew the answer.

"I would be honored, Catherine, I'd love to," Sara said as she placed both of her hands on Catherine's cheeks.

"We need to t…"Catherine started, but was silenced by a finger against her lips.

"We'll talk things through tonight," Sara said before claiming the strawberry blonde's lips in a passionate kiss.

But before things could get too heated, they were interrupted by a voice from behind.

"I thought you said you were going to help me, not mom. She can cook on her own, you know."

Leaning her head against Catherine's shoulder, a smile crept onto Sara's face. Releasing the strawberry blonde's waist, Sara let out a small sigh –only for the older woman's ears to hear- and walked over to Lindsey.

"Yeah Linds, Sara was just….ehmm…I got something in my eye," Catherine said, a little shyly –she hadn't wanted for her daughter to find them in this 'compromising' position.

"Right mom, and pigs fly," Lindsey quipped, placing her books on the kitchen table.

"You're way too smart for your age," Sara said as she tussled through the little blonde's hair.

"I know. And now you're going to help me. So, focus, I have a sleepover to go to," Lindsey said as she opened her math book.

Taking a seat next to the little girl's, Sara shared a look with Catherine –big smiles on both of their faces.

The next thirty minutes Sara helped Lindsey with her homework while Catherine finished cooking dinner. Wanting to set the table, the older woman shooed her daughter and lover into the living room.

"You two girls go and enjoy yourselves in the living room for a few minutes. Dinner's almost ready."

Lindsey grabbed her books, and walked out of the kitchen. Sara was still seated, and Catherine walked up behind her.

She had enjoyed watching the easy interaction between Lindsey and Sara, and she was grateful for the brunette's response to her question. The glances the brunette had thrown her way hadn't gone unnoticed, and made her feel all warm and tingly inside.

'Finally,' she thought 'we're starting to become a real family again…well, sort of' she added in an after thought.

Even though Eddie had never been much of a husband to her, he had done his best in the 'father-department'. However, it seemed as nothing when compared to the way Sara cared for Lindsey.

Wrapping her arms around the strong shoulders of Sara, Catherine leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on top of the brunette's head.

"I'm glad we've got some time for each other tonight," Catherine said. The past few days had been pretty hectic, and both of the women were craving for more physical contact.

"Well then, I'd better go and help Lindsey pack her stuff," Sara said, a gap-toothed smile coming onto her face as she stood up.

And with one last kiss, Sara headed out of the kitchen, in search for Lindsey.

It was about two hours later when Sara and Catherine settled themselves onto the couch. During dinner the three of them had talked about Sara becoming Lindsey's legal guardian –trying to explain to the little girl what it meant.

Now, Lindsey had just been picked up by Gwen and her mother, and wouldn't be back until the next afternoon. Cuddling into Sara's arms, the strawberry blonde spoke up

"I've talked to my lawyer."

"Uhuh," was the taller woman's absent-minded reply, one hand occupied with stroking through blonde locks of hair, the other grabbing hold of Catherine's hand –entwining their fingers.

"About the adoption?"

Now that got Sara's full attention.

"Yeah," she said as she squeezed Catherine's hand.

"Well, we're not…married or registered partners…" 'yet' she added mentally as a little smile crept onto her lips "but you can become her legal guardian."

"I know," the brunette stated.

"You do?" Catherine turned around in the embrace so she could face Sara.

"Yeah…I ehm…while you were doing the dishes I called my lawyer…to see which possibilities there were," Sara said sheepishly –avoiding Catherine's sparkling blue pools, and hoping she hadn't been to forward with this action.

As the strawberry blonde realized what Sara just told her, she turned her entire body around, and was now completely splayed on top of the other woman.

"We'll make appointments with our lawyers tomorrow and arrange this as soon as possible," Catherine replied before her lips attacked Sara's.

"And now," she started as she came up for a breath of air "you're gonna fulfill your promise."

Sara noticed the sexy smile on the older woman's lips, and pulled her in –once again engaging their lips into a passionate kiss.

Nibbling on the strawberry blonde's lower lip, Sara searched entrance to deepen the kiss. However, Catherine decided not to give in immediately.

A groan of frustration filled the living room when Catherine slid off of Sara's body and stood up.

"You look sexy when you're frustrated," the older woman smiled. "Now," she reached out her hand, "take me to the bedroom."

In mere seconds Sara complied to the strawberry blonde's request, left the couch and grabbed Catherine in her arms –carrying her into the direction of their 'sanctuary'.


	11. Chapter 11: Who Framed Gilbert Grissom?

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: Thank you all very much for reviewing! It's always good to hear other people's opinions.

Author's Note #2: As you can/will see, this is an EXTRA LONG chapter (almost a story on its own) which is one of the reasons why it took so long for me to update. Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 11: Who Framed Gilbert Grissom?**

Sara and Catherine were seated in the brunette's car. They had just left the older woman's lawyer, talking about all the things that had to be arranged for Sara to become Lindsey's legal guardian.

Everything seemed sorted out, all questions seemed answered, and both were sporting a big smile on their faces. However, Catherine's mind was still occupied with one last question. One that couldn't be answered by her lawyer.

No. The only person who could answer that question was sitting right next to her –driving the both of them through traffic, bringing them to the CSI HQ.

Sara noticed Catherine's fidgeting, and when she pulled her car to a halt at the CSI HQ parking lot she turned round, her focus moving from the traffic to the strawberry blonde.

"Something is bothering you," she stated.

"Not really bothering, but…" Catherine started, "there's still one thing I need to know." Seeing the confused look on Sara's face she decided it was time to pop the question.

Thus, the strawberry blonde gathered all her courage, looked into the hazel eyes of the taller woman, and spoke up. "Sara, what I wanted to ask you is if you…would you like to move in with Lindsey and me?"

The silence that followed made Catherine think her question had crossed the line. But she couldn't be farther from the truth. As a matter of fact, Sara was so touched by the question she was just speechless.

This was what she had wanted all her life, what she had longed for –her own family. And now this amazing woman sitting next to her offers her this opportunity. Sara felt her heart leap of joy.

Realizing she hadn't answered yet she roughly grabbed Catherine's collar and pulled her close for a hard, demanding kiss.

"Guess that means yes?" Catherine asked, a goofy smirk on her face.

"It does," Sara answered smiling. "We'll start making arrangements tomorrow night. You're off as well, aren't you?"

"Yes," the older woman responded, her hand caressing Sara's cheek.

"Good"

After sharing one last kiss, the two women left the car and headed inside, each going their separate way.

It had been two weeks since Sara and Catherine had come out to their colleagues, and most of them were really happy for them –they could see how much they loved each other. And now Sara would become Lindsey's legal guardian most of them realized things were getting really serious between the two women.

However, there was still one person that apparently couldn't stand seeing Sara and Catherine together…

"Grissom, I could need an extra pair of hands on this case. Catherine told me she wasn't working one, she can help me."

"No," Grissom snapped back.

"No!" Sara felt her temper rise "This is because Catherine and I are seeing each other, isn't it?"

Grissom didn't respond, but as Sara caught the look in his eyes she knew enough. "I thought you could be professional about this, guess I was wrong…you've had me fooled all along."

She turned and headed off. "Forget what I asked, I'll work this case alone," she quipped over her shoulder just before leaving Grissom's office.

Walking towards her favorite lab, Sara crossed paths with her strawberry blonde lover, who immediately noticed the anger coursing through the younger woman's body.

"Well, seems you've got some more time to kill, and no, there was no pun intended," Sara said grumpily.

The case Grissom had so 'gracefully' dumped on her shoulders was way too much processing to be done by one CSI, but the gray-haired supervisor's excuse had been that because she had the highest solving-rate she would be able to handle it on her own.

Catherine reached for Sara's shoulder, giving the taller woman a squeeze. The touch of the strawberry blonde seemed to have a calming effect on Sara, and all the pent up anger started to leave her body.

"I'm sorry Sara, I really don't understand why he…"

"Don't be sorry, Catherine, it's not your fault," Sara interrupted. "Well, I'd better be going otherwise we won't be able to leave early enough to meet up with Lindsey for breakfast."

Catherine took one step closer to Sara and embraced the tall brunette. "I love you," she said as she pulled back and stepped away from the strong arms that had held her in a tight hug.

"I love you, too," Sara replied, locking her hazel eyes with the blue pools in front of her.

"Now, go," Catherine shooed, "solve that crime." She winked at her lover before walking to the break room.

----

Although there had been a lot to process, Sara had made some definite progress in the case she was working on. The case, a 419 (dead body) at a frat house, had turned up fifteen possible perpetrators. The brunette had –at the end of her shift- already eliminated ten of them.

After finishing her work for that shift, she went in search for the strawberry blonde. Reaching the break room she saw Warrick, Nick and Greg, playing some kind of game.

"I thought we got paid to solve crimes. But these days it seems you guys get paid for playing videogames as where I work hard to earn my paycheck," Sara grinned.

"Well," Nick started, "it's more like we get paid to kick this lab-rat-turned-CSI's butt at videogames."

Greg sent him an evil glare, but wisely held his mouth shut as Warrick once again beat him at a game.

"I wish that was true," the tall, dark man started, "because then I'd be a millionaire by now."

"Har, har," Greg started, his face showing obvious signs he was trying to come up with a witty reply. "It just happened to be that I…"

"We don't want to hear your excuse, Greg," Nick said, giving the young CSI a slap on the shoulder while taking Warrick's console. "Now, let's play once more, and to make this even more interesting…when you lose, you're the one that's buying breakfast after shift."

"Don't you mean _if_?" Greg tried to sound convinced of his chance to win.

"Yeah right," Warrick laughed.

"Well you guys, before you start this _male bonding ritual_," her fingers making quotation marks as she uttered the last three words, "anyone of you care to tell me whether you've seen Catherine around?" Sara asked.

"Said something about needing Archie's help, so I guess the A/V lab would be the place to start looking," Nick said, his eyes already focused on the screen as all sorts of bleeping noises and music filled the break room –indicating a new round of football had begun.

"Thanks," Sara said as she headed out of the room –a distracted "Uhuh" the only reply she got.

As the brunette neared the A/V lab she could hear the voice of her lover. Stopping a few steps before reaching the doorway, Sara overheard the end of their conversation.

"Thanks Archie, this will definitely help nail the bastard," Catherine sounded relieved, and Sara could already imagine the look on the strawberry blonde's face –a satisfied smile and sparkling eyes.

"You're welcome. Let's hope the next case will be as simple as this one. I never thought someone could be this stupid," the A/V tech said as he walked to his printer, grabbed some papers, and handed them to Catherine.

"Well Archie, guess shift's over," Catherine said after she took a look at the clock.

"For you, maybe, but for me…" Archie said as he walked back to his desk, pointing to a large pile of files.

"Well, have fun," Catherine teased.

"Thanks, you too," Archie replied as he noticed the other woman looming near the doorway.

Catherine hadn't spotted the brunette yet, and as she left the A/V lab she was caught off-guard by two strong arms encircling her waist. "It's time to go to our daughter," Sara said, pride tangible in her voice. _Finally I've found MY family,_ she thought.

Catherine's face broke out in a smile as Sara's words registered in her mind. "To _our_ daughter it is, then."

After dropping the papers on her desk, and closing the strawberry blonde's office, the two women walked to the locker room, and quickly grabbed their stuff, and headed out.

----

Breakfast had been fun, the three of them making blueberry pancakes, and afterwards the kitchen was in desperate need for some thorough cleaning.

Sara offered to drop Lindsey off at school, an offer gladly accepted by the little blonde. Meanwhile, Catherine had started on the dreaded cleaning of the kitchen.

Sara arrived back at Catherine's –technically it still was Catherine's place. Although Sara had spent most of her free time over at the Willows' house, she still had her own apartment. But, after Catherine's question before the start of shift, that all would change.

Seeing the strawberry blonde on her knees, cleaning the floor from the remnants of their breakfast-ingredients, Sara sported a smirk on her face.

"This is _definitely_ a side of you I really like to admire," the brunette said, referring to the domestic setting of it all, but, most of all the older woman's well-formed backside.

"Oh really?" Catherine asked, not turning to face her lover as she felt Sara's eyes roaming over her body.

"Uhuh," was the only sound that Sara was able to produce as Catherine finally turned around, her lips sporting a sexy smile, eyes sparkling naughtily.

Sara's heart started to speed up. It was as if she could already feel the strawberry blonde's hands on her body. She decided to tease the shorter woman a little, and not give in directly, but the closer Catherine came, the more Sara's body began to protest that idea. _Oh, how I crave for this woman's touch…MY woman's touch._

Loosing all willpower to not give in immediately, Sara took one step, closing the final distance between them, and roughly grabbed Catherine's ass –pulling her upwards. While walking the older woman towards the kitchen table, Sara could feel Catherine's legs wrap themselves around her waist.

Fortunately, the kitchen table had already been cleared from all of the breakfast remnants, so Sara placed Catherine on top. Kissing the strawberry blonde's lips, Sara let her tongue dart out, letting it grace along Catherine's bottom lip. But just as Catherine opened her mouth, Sara let her tongue trace a path along the other woman's jaw until she reached an earlobe.

Not leaving this sensitive spot untouched, Sara began to nibble and suckle on Catherine's earlobe –earning her a loud appreciative moan. The brunette's lips started to trail a path from the earlobe, down the delicate neck, and ended at Catherine's pulse point.

Feeling Sara's soft lips suckling hard as they connected with her sped up heartbeat, Catherine took a deep breath. Her own hands now started to frantically roam across the taller woman's body –tugging at the barrier of clothes that restrained her skin from touching Sara's.

Removing her lips from the soft skin of Catherine's neck, Sara carefully pushed Catherine until she was lying on her back. Locking eyes with those of her lover, Sara reached for the other woman, her fingers starting at the strawberry blonde's lips, going all the way down to the buttons of Catherine's blouse –popping them open one by one.

Catherine could only stare into those dark eyes that were hovering above her, totally mesmerized by the brunette's touch. Catherine sat up right a little to allow Sara to remove her blouse entirely as well as her blue lacy bra, but as she reached for the hem of Sara's shirt, the taller woman shook her head and pushed her back down.

Slowly, Sara pushed the material of her shirt upwards, first revealing her taut stomach, then her, with black lace covered, breasts. With one quick movement she had removed the piece of clothing, and threw it on the ground.

Catherine grasped again, taking in all the beauty that is Sara Sidle as the brunette removed her own bra. Before her hands could reach out towards her lover, Sara pinned herself on top of Catherine, kissing her fiercely as her nipples pressed against the already rock-hard nipples of the strawberry blonde.

Their tongues started a dance of domination –neither of them wanting to lose, nor wanting to win- exploring each other's mouth as if they had discovered a new land, a new world. Their world.

Sara could feel Catherine's pelvis pressing harder against her own, both their breaths getting more labored by the second as they were moving against one another faster and faster.

Within minutes Sara had discarded the rest of their clothing –throwing them all over the kitchen floor. Pulling the strawberry blonde closer to the edge of the table, Sara knelt down, and she could already smell the sweet wetness of her lover.

Placing butterfly kisses along Catherine's inner thigh, Sara carefully inched closer to Catherine's core –already aching to be touched.

"Sara, please," Catherine pleaded as her need became too much.

The taller woman didn't respond directly at the strawberry blonde's request, her lips inching closer to Catherine's throbbing nerve core. The younger woman's breath tickled Catherine's clit –sending shivers through her body- and just as Catherine was about to ask again to be touched, Sara fiercely attacked the strawberry blonde's core –a loud moan escaping Catherine's throat.

As Catherine began pushing her pelvis harder against Sara, the brunette knew the touch of her tongue wasn't enough anymore for her lover. So she began to kiss her way up the older woman's body, stopping at the delicious breasts that also craved for some attention.

Catherine felt her body still had tension, built up by Sara's expert tongue movements, pent up with no immediate release, and tried to reach for the brunette's hand to guide her towards her wet center.

But before she could get a hold of Sara's hand she already felt two long fingers inside of her, and started rocking along with the pumping motion of the younger woman's hand.

So, instead of reaching for Sara's hand, Catherine found her own hand cupping Sara's also ready sex.

Sara's eyes locked with Catherine's once again as she felt the strawberry blonde softly pinching her nerve core before sliding a finger between her slick folds.

Together, they started rocking in a steady rhythm, both edging closer to release. Sara added another finger and urged Catherine to do the same as she felt she was about to reach her orgasm. And almost instantly Sara's entire body began to shake uncontrollably, finally finding the release it so desperately wanted.

Catherine fell over the edge as Sara's shaking body covered her own –both of their hands still inside one another.

After lying motionless for a few minutes, Sara crawled off the table, and offered Catherine a hand. Pulling each other close, they engaged their lips in a searing kiss.

"Wow," Catherine breathed as she pulled back a little. "Have I recently told you how much I love you?" she asked smiling, her arms reaching up and encircling the taller woman's neck.

Sara cupped her lover's soft cheek. "Well, I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

Catherine smiled, leaning into the touch. "I," she placed a kiss on the palm of Sara's hand, "Love," kissed the brunette's forehead, "You," and sealed her declaration with a heated kiss on Sara's lips.

"I love you, too," Sara said, as they broke off their kiss. "And now," the tall woman started as she picked Catherine up in her arms and headed for the stairs, "we are going to take a shower, and afterwards I'll help you clean up the mess we made in the kitchen."

----

That night after dinner Catherine and Sara had discussed the moving in. They decided that Sara was going to move in with Catherine and Lindsey, their house being big enough for a third person.

"Why don't we start moving this Saturday?" Sara asked as she came walking back from the kitchen, two steaming mugs in her hands.

"I don't know," Catherine started, and continued after taking the offered coffee. "I've got to work that night."

"That's ok, I can handle things," the brunette answered as she sat down next to Catherine.

"I'm thinking about subletting my apartment. That way there won't be much to move, at least, not a lot of furniture. Besides, I think Lindsey will be more than willing to help."

"She probably will," Catherine said, placing her now empty mug on the table in front of her. "And so does her mother," she added as she shifted her body closer to Sara.

Taking the strawberry blonde's hand Sara smiled at her beautiful lover. "And you will. The three of us will be able to move all my stuff within a few hours, so that'll leave you enough time to get ready for work."

Catherine squeezed the younger woman's hand, and closed the gap between their lips. She felt Sara's arms sneak around her waist as the brunette let her tongue trace her bottom lip. Pushing Sara back on the couch, but remembering Lindsey was upstairs finishing her homework Catherine knew they had to slow things down.

As they broke off the kiss, Sara was the first to speak up again. "So I guess that's all settled?"

"Yep," Catherine said as she changed her position, turning around in the strong arms of her lover, and just enjoying the comfort of being in Sara's protective embrace.

A few minutes later Lindsey came down stairs, and the three of them decided to watch a movie.

"Can I pick the movie?" Lindsey asked already walking towards the tv.

"Aw," Sara teased, "you already got to choose last time. When will it be my turn?"

"Not tonight," Lindsey said, turning and facing her mother and Sara while crossing her arms in front of her.

"And why is that?" the brunette queried.

"Because then we'd be watching The Italian Job every time it would be your turn to choose," Catherine stated, a smirk coming onto her face.

"Yeah, and we've seen it like a thousand times already," Lindsey added, backing up her mom in the hope she'd be the one that could pick the movie they'd watch.

"Well," Sara said sheepishly "what can I say other than that I've got a thing for blondes. One in particular. "

"Oh really?" the older woman grinned. "And who might that be?" Catherine quirked an eyebrow as she turned to watch over her shoulder.

"This beautiful strawberry blonde woman I work with," Sara gave Catherine a quick peck on the lips, and then said to the little Willows woman she could pick the movie she wanted.

Within seconds Lindsey had returned, and put the dvd on. The little girl settled on the couch –placing herself between the two women.

About half way through the movie (as Adam Sandler took Drew Barrymore on one of their 50 first dates) Lindsey had crawled onto Sara's lap and had fallen asleep.

Catherine, who was watching her daughter and her love rather than the movie, felt her heart flutter at the sight that graced her eyes.

Getting off the couch she bent forwards to pick up Lindsey to take her to bed, but before grabbing her daughter she locked eyes with Sara –who looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"I'm so glad to be a part of this," the younger woman said sincerely. "It feels so good to have the two of you in my life," A single tear escaped one of her hazel eyes –a tear of happiness.

Catherine was at a loss of words, but needed to let Sara know she felt the same. So she let her lips crush upon the soft ones of the brunette.

As the need for air became too much to ignore, Sara pulled back and looked into her lovers eyes. "Let's bring our daughter to bed."

Catherine loved the fact that Sara was so determined already in calling Lindsey their daughter, and couldn't stop a big smile from spreading across her lips.

"Our daughter," she repeated softly, earning her the brunette's famous full-blown gap-toothed grin.

----

The next evening both of the women were walking down the hallways of the CSI HQ. It was the start of a shift that would turn into one of the most stressful shifts they had had in a long time.

Like every night, everybody gathered in the break room, and as Sara took a seat next to Catherine, Ecklie came walking in.

"Listen up everybody," he said as he opened a folder. "We've got a major problem at hand and all other cases you are currently working on will be handed to Nick and Warrick."

"Why?" Catherine inquired. "And why are you here? Where's Grissom?"

"Gil Grissom is part of the problem," Ecklie started, "Apparently he witnessed a shooting."

"And?" Sara spoke up, "Why's that a major problem?"

All the nightshift members looked expectantly at Ecklie. Being a witness normally wasn't such a big problem for CSIs –on the contrary: their witness reports were often better than those of other civilians.

Ecklie sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and after a few seconds of silence he spoke up again. "Well, the problem is that other witnesses saw Gil Grissom having an argument with the victim half an hour before the shooting happened."

The CSIs looked at Ecklie in surprise. Of course –being in an argument with someone, and actually killing someone were two separate things, but most of the times they were related.

"And to make things even worse, two officers found the murder weapon at the scene –possibly Grissom's gun," he looked at all the CSIs before continuing,"So, I hope you all understand we want to keep this case low-profile and out of the media."

"Why can't we help on Grissom's case? We want to…" The square-jawed Texan spoke.

But before Nick could continue Ecklie interrupted.

"You can't. We're already breaking rules by letting members of our own team do the investigation, but that was a decision made higher up."

Now it was Nick who wanted to interrupt again. But seeing the 'shooting-daggers' look on the ex-dayshift supervisor he was wise enough to keep silent.

"As for those other cases, they're time sensitive, so we can't just put them on hold," Ecklie continued. Then he addressed the two women. "Gil is in a holding cell at the PD. One of you'll go to the scene, and the other is coming with me to the PD."

"I think I'll take the crime scene," Sara said, turning to face Catherine. "If that's ok with you."

"Fine by me," the strawberry blonde answered.

Even though the last few weeks it hadn't seemed so, Gil had been Catherine's friend for many years, and since Sara had developed a certain form of anger towards the man –a sense of anger Catherine could completely relate to, but could keep hold of better than her lover- she knew she had to be the one dealing with Grissom.

"Alright," Ecklie said as he stood to leave, "Let's all get to work," And turning to Catherine he added "Parking lot in five minutes."

Catherine nodded, and together with Sara she walked to the locker room.

"This isn't going to be easy. Grissom won't be glad to see us working his case," Sara said, casting her eyes to the ground.

"I know, but we're all professionals. Gil will see that we're only doing our job, letting the evidence tell the story, and leave our own feelings out of it," Catherine said as she took the brunette's hand.

"But I'm so angry at him. I don't know if I can be objective this time," Sara almost whispered.

"Sure you can," Catherine stated, and cupped the brunette's chin –forcing to look her in the eyes. "You are the best CSI we have. Just do what you do best. Process."

Sara stared at the sparkling eyes of her lover, and instantly was reminded of the deep feelings she had for the other woman.

"I love you," she whispered, still mesmerized by the strawberry blonde's eyes.

"I love you, too." Catherine let her lips graze softly along Sara's before grabbing her kit and heading out.

----

After driving through traffic for twenty minutes, Sara noticed the flashing lights of the patrol cars, indicating she had arrived at the scene of the crime.

She grabbed her kit from the back of the Tahoe, and ducked underneath the yellow crime scene tape. Brass greeted her, and together with David the three of them walked towards the victim.

A woman, approximately mid thirties Sara guessed, was lying in front of the entrance of some obscure bar –face down, and two gaping holes in her back.

After Sara had shot several photos of the scene she asked David to check for an ID.

As he turned the body he found a small purse underneath the woman. They were in luck, the wallet held the woman's ID: Joan Kingston, 34, 579 Matherson Drive, Henderson.

"We've got several witnesses who said they had seen her fight with Grissom minutes before they heard the shots." Brass said. "And, in the alley next to the bar we've found the possible murder weapon."

"Yeah," Sara started, "Ecklie said it could be Grissom's gun."

"Well, that's for you to find out," Brass smiled halfheartedly.

After processing the body, and seeing it off to the lab, Sara headed to the alley, and started the search for evidence again –filling evidence bags with a .9 mm gun, a cigarette butt, a long blonde hair that had been wrapped around the hammer of the gun, and finding a shoeprint.

Meanwhile Ecklie and Catherine arrived at the LVPD. Walking towards an interrogation room where they would be able to interview Grissom, Ecklie spoke up.

"I'll have a quick talk with Gil before you come in-" As he saw Catherine was about to interrupt he held up his hand to stop her. "Don't worry, I won't talk about the case. I'll only break the news that you and Sidle are working his case."

"He won't be happy to hear that," Catherine said –more to herself- as Ecklie took the last few steps to the interrogation room and vanished inside.

"No," Grissom started, shaking his head. "I don't want them on this case."

"Neither did I, but that's not for you to decide, Gil," Ecklie said as he observed Grissom. "Besides they're the best Las Vegas has to offer, and you know it."

With that said he left the CSI nightshift supervisor in the interrogation room, a cop taking his place at the door.

Dropping his head in his hands Grissom started to think how things had gotten to this point. He couldn't remember everything that had happened the night before.

_He had gone to Lady Heather's –seeking for some sort of comfort, trying to forget about Sara and Catherine, knowing Lady Heather could be the one to help him with this. He hadn't gone there for sex, nor for something involving whips or any other kind of torture apparatus. He just wanted to talk to someone, someone who would understand him, and Lady Heather was the person who could._

_However, the talk he had had with Lady Heather only made him angrier –Lady Heather telling him he should let Sara and Catherine be._

_So, after this unsatisfying talk, he headed for some dark bar off strip, and –in a very un-Grissom-like state- began downing one whiskey after another._

_Things that happened after that had become a complete blur..._

Catherine entered the interrogation room, shaking Grissom out of his thoughts. Not saying a word, the bugman followed the strawberry blonde's every move.

Putting her kit on the table in the middle of the room, Catherine pulled on a pair of latex gloves, and got out her camera. Only after that she looked at her boss for the first time.

"Grissom, would you please stand up?"

"Back to last name basis are we?" was the only thing the gray-haired man said.

Catherine decided not to go into this personal remark, her mind was set: this was a case like any other, an investigation that had to be done the same way as she would do any other. And thus, Gil Grissom would have to be treated like a suspect, not as a friend. _If that is what he still is to me, _the strawberry blonde thought.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is. Please, stand up."

The graveyard shift supervisor stood up slowly, and took one step to the side. Standing up straight, he spread his arms, and waited for Catherine to start processing his cloths.

While the woman took several photos of stains on Grissom's clothing –one appearing to be a smudged handprint- she spoke up again. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know," Grissom said angrily.

"Nothing? Can't you remember something? Anything?" Catherine asked. Grissom had a great memory, so she found it very strange he couldn't –or wouldn't- tell her a thing.

Grissom stated silent.

"You know you're the main suspect in this investigation, right? And you probably also know that there's already a lot of evidence that points into your direction."

Gil hung his head. He indeed knew everything pointed to him. It was as if big neon arrows were shining above his head.

As Catherine started to check whether there was any GSR –gunshot residue- on Grissom's clothes, she noticed something strange –or, in Grissom's case, something good.

"There's no GSR on your hands Gil or front of your shirt, and the only place where it _is_ traceable is the _backside_ of your shirt."

Catherine motioned for the man to sit down again and as the two of them were seated again, the strawberry blonde spoke up again. "Please Gil, you know we want to help you. Let our personal relation not stand in the way of this."

Grissom placed his hands on the table, and looked up into Catherine's eyes, but still didn't say a word.

"The GSR tells me you didn't fire the gun. But why does all other evidence point towards you? Please Gil, tell me what happened," Catherine tried once more.

Grissom knew Catherine was doing her job, and treated him very professionally –not once talking about how he had treated her and Sara. He knew he would have to speak up if he wanted to get out of that place, and save what was left of his career.

So, he started to tell Catherine everything he remembered…

----

Sara walked into the CSI HQ, carrying her kit filled with evidence bags. Just as she entered her favorite lab her pager went. Checking it she noticed Doc Robbins was waiting for her at the morgue.

So, after locking all the evidence in the vault she headed over.

"Hey Doc, What have you got for me?"

"Well, as could be expected, the gunshots killed her. The second one that is. First was a through and through missing all vital organs. The second, however, was a direct hit in the heart, ripped the aorta."

"The second wasn't through and through?" Sara inquired.

"No, given the diagonal trajectory of the bullet I think this shot was fired when she was already face-down. It ripped the aorta and got jammed in the sternum. I was able to retrieve it for you," Doc Robbins said as he walked over to a table, and grabbed an evidence bag holding the fragment of a .9 mm bullet.

"Thanks," Sara said as she took the offered bag. She gave the victim's body one more look before addressing the coroner again.

"Were there any traces of…" Sara didn't finish her sentence, but Doc Robbins knew what she was referring to.

"No," he started as he put his glasses on and read off his notes, "no signs of sexual assault, but the tox results were a bit odd."

"How so?" the brunette quirked an eyebrow.

"There were traces of beta-blockers in her blood, but when I examined her heart I found that there was nothing wrong with it. There was no need for her to take them."

"That's definitely strange," Sara said thinking it all over. "How could that drug have come into her system?"

"Well," Doc Robbins started, "I haven't had time to get her medical files, but noticing the state of her liver I'd guess she was giving the wrong medication. A thing that, unfortunately, happens too often."

"So even if she hadn't been shot there was a big possibility she would have died anyway," Sara said.

"That is correct."

"Hmm, it won't bring us any further in solving the case, but it's good to know. Thanks Doc," Sara started walking away, but turned round as Doc Robbins called after her.

"I hope everything will turn out ok. I know your relationship with Grissom has changed, but I also know you'll give this case your best," the crutched man said.

"I will, but now…" Sara said holding up the evidence bag containing the bullet, "I have to process."

The coroner gave a small smile and nodded, watching the retreating form of the CSI.

After retrieving the gun found at the crime scene from the evidence vault, Sara's next stop was the gun and ammo lab, to find Bobby –who would be able to see whether the bullet and gun match.

----

"So, you're telling me that after you left that bar things get…_fuzzy_? Come on Gil, you can do better than that," Catherine said, her anger almost noticeable. "This is not the time for your otherwise unfailing mind to falter."

"I _can't_ remember," Grissom said, slamming his fist on the table.

The hard thump made Catherine wince. Grissom noticed the scared look the strawberry blonde CSI gave him, and immediately his features relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. It's just…I've been trying to remember what happened for over the last couple of hours…and it's still a blank. I'm sorry," he said as he placed his head in his hands, closing his eyes and letting out a big sigh.

Catherine calmed herself down, and at seeing the broken state of her boss, she hoped Sara had had more luck.

"It's ok Gil. As soon as you remember, please let me know," the woman said as she gathered her stuff. "I must go meet up with Sara now."

Grissom winced as he heard the brunette's name, but wisely kept his mouth shut as he felt Catherine's eyes staring at him intently, and only nodded at the strawberry blonde.

Catherine stepped out of the interrogation room, holding Grissom's cloths in an evidence bag.

Half an hour later, Catherine walked into the break room and was greeted by the sight of her lover impatiently tapping her feet as she stood waiting for the coffee machine to be done.

"Hey you," she greeted the tall brunette who immediately turned when the sweet voice of her lover reached her ears.

"Hey," Sara replied, stepping away from the kitchen counter and opening her arms for the strawberry blonde.

For several minutes they just stood there like that –holding each other real close, not saying a word.

"I really needed that," Catherine looked up in Sara's eyes as she pulled back a bit.

"So did I."

Switching back to 'investigator mode' Sara reluctantly let her arms release their hold of her lover. "So, what did you find out?"

"Well," Catherine started while taking a seat at the table, "the evidence I collected would suggest Grissom _was_ at the scene during the murder, but it also shows he didn't fire the gun."

After Catherine had filled Sara in on all that Grissom had been able to recall, the brunette filled her in on all she had found out at the morgue, and just as she was going to tell about the bullet her pager went off once again.

"Speaking of the bullet," Sara smiled "Bobby's got some results. Care to join me?" she asked the smaller woman.

"Don't mind if I do."

Bobby was seated behind a computer as the two CSIs entered his lab. He smiled and greeted them. "I've got good news, and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Save the best for last," Sara answered.

"Alright, now, the bad news is that the gun you've found at the scene indeed is Grissom's gun."

"Shit," Catherine hissed.

"The good news, please," Sara sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"The bullet you gave me is of the same caliber as Grissom's gun, but was _not_ fired with _his_ gun," the tech said.

"That's great, means Grissom's off the hook," the brunette replied, looking at the smaller woman standing beside her who crossed her arms in front of her, a grave look on her face.

"For the murder, yes. But not for his irresponsible behavior. Ecklie'll probably reprimand him for his carelessness, losing his gun. And there still are those eyewitnesses who saw him in an argument with the vic." Partly, Catherine was relieved Grissom was off the hook, but she part of her was also…glad…that being reprimanded by Ecklie was what he had coming.

_Maybe that'll help change things between him and Sara and me._ The strawberry blonde thought.

"We need to let Grissom know all about this, let him out," Sara said as both of the women were walking towards the evidence vault.

"I think," Catherine said, stopping and resting her hand on the brunette's arm, "that you should be the one to fill him in. It might change his attitude towards you, towards us."

Sara nodded, feeling Catherine's hand on her arm made her crave for more, but she knew that had to wait. There were more important things that needed to be done at this moment. "Yes, I'll go right away. But since the killer is still out there, could you start processing the rest of the evidence I found at the scene?"

"Sure. Now, go, set our boss free," Catherine said, mentally adding _and let's hope he learned something from this all._ After a chaste peck on Sara's cheek, Catherine opened the vault, grabbed the evidence bag containing the hair, and set off to find Wendy.

Sara took a deep breath to clear her mind, collect her thoughts, and walked out to her car –heading for the LVPD.

----

Sara and Grissom were seated in Brass' office. The brunette had explained he was no longer a suspect, but had to report at Ecklie's office.

The entire time Grissom hadn't uttered a single word, and now Sara's temper started to rise. _Not even a 'Thank you'?_ The brunette thought.

Just as she stood to leave Grissom reached for her arm, stopping the brunette from walking away, and looked her in the eye.

"Thank you, Sara."

Sara merely nodded, her back turned to Grissom.

"I…I…" he started, but his mouth couldn't form the words he wanted to say. Forcing himself he finally said it: "I'm sorry about how I treated you and Catherine. It's just…I"

"It's a start," Sara replied. "But there's still a long road ahead before things'll be back the way they were." She turned to face her boss, "I am willing to try, I know Catherine is. Are you?"

"Yes," he said, his voice sincere.

"Good." And with that said, Sara left.

----

Sara walked to Catherine's office, and after knocking and receiving an 'Enter' she headed inside.

"Hey babe," the brunette said as she closed the door behind her and walked over to Catherine who was doing some paperwork.

After placing a kiss on top of the strawberry blonde, Sara started to massage Catherine's neck.

"Hmmm, that feels nice."

"Yeah well, you're neck feels very tense, so…" the tall woman said.

"How did things go with Grissom?"

"I think we're on the road to recovery of our friendship," Sara said as she twirled Catherine's chair so they were facing each other. She took a seat on her lover's lap and continued, "He said he was sorry."

"That's a start," Catherine said, her mind tangling in the brown locks of Sara.

"Exactly what I told him," was the last thing Sara said before she engaged their lips in a soft and loving kiss. Catherine was glad she was already seated as she felt her entire body began to tremble just from Sara's kisses, and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, pulling her even closer.

Then there was another knock at the door, but even before Catherine answered it was opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to…" Wendy said, blushing as she noticed the women's position. "Just thought I'd let you know before you head home that I ran the DNA from the blonde hair through CODIS. No hit though, sorry."

"Thanks Wendy, and sorry you had to witness…" Catherine was stopped by Wendy raising her hand.

"My own fault, I should have waited for you to answer. Besides, it's good to see some of us are gettin' some," She laughed as she saw the two women's flush faces.

"Well, shift's over. Later guys," Wendy waved as she walked out of the strawberry blonde's office, "time to go home."

"Oh, we're going to…as soon as we've finished this paperw…" but before Catherine could finish her sentence Sara had captured her lips once again.

"Babe, the sooner you let me finish filling in these papers, the sooner you can have your way with me," Catherine said, a sexy smirk plastered on her face as she watched Sara's eyes widen –an even bigger smile coming onto her face as Sara quickly got off of her lap and took a seat in the chair at the opposite side of her desk.

"Well then, hurry up I've got some ravishing to do," Sara said cockily.

----

_Despite the eyewitness reports, the evidence told the CSIs Grissom hadn't shot the woman. But given the fact that his gun was found at the scene, added to his irresponsible behavior, he had to go on an unpaid leave for two weeks._

_The DNA from the blonde hair was of no use, the Combined DNA Index System not kicking out any matches. _

_The shoeprint came back being that of a much-sold brand, and neither brought the CSIs any further. _

_Running the recovered bullet through IBIS told them the bullet had been fired by a .9 mm Glock. However, it all kept leading to a dead end, and the case remained unsolved. _

_So the question still remains: Who framed Gilbert Grissom? _


	12. Chapter 12: The Sum Of All Tears

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Finally...the next chapter...Thank you all for your reviews!!

WARNING: This chapter deals with violence directed at children.

**Chapter 12: The Sum Of All Tears**

"I believe these are the last one," Sara said as she hoisted a large box into the back of the car.

Catherine placed another box inside and swiped a hand across her forehead. "Pfff, it better be, 'cause if I have to carry two more I won't be able to work tonight."

"Hmmm," Sara purred as she reached for her strawberry blonde lover. "I think I can manage to find two more, I like the idea of having you at home tonight." She brushed her lips across Catherine's, a moan escaping as she felt the older woman's tongue sliding along her own.

Catherine pulled back the moment the brunette gave in to deepen the kiss, earning her a growl of the brunette. "Sorry babe, you'll have to wait till tomorrow. Warrick's off tonight, you're off. Can't have the team missing another member, you know crime won't wait."

She reached up, cupping Sara's cheek before continuing with a sexy grin on her face. "As for us, you know it only gets better when you have to wait for something you so very much want."

Before the brunette could reply she bent over and claimed Sara's lips in a fierce kiss. She then quickly stepped back, leaving a panting brunette behind as she stepped into the car.

Sara shook her head –a silly grin on her face, then walked to the front of the car, climbing in on the driver's seat. Lindsey, who was seated in the back, was totally engrossed in a pile of comic books she had discovered in Sara's apartment.

It was almost four o' clock when the three women arrived at the now Willows-Sidle residence. Together they started to unload the car, each of them carrying a box inside.

"Why don't we eat something first," Sara said as she placed the box in the hall. "You've got about an hour left until you need to work. Lindsey and I'll get everything later on, right Lindsey?"

"Yeah," the youngest Willows answered, "Besides, you said we'd celebrate the moving."

"Right," Catherine said, placing a box inside, then weeping her forehead. "How 'bout Chinese?"

Sara gave Lindsey a high-five as Catherine reached for the phone, smiles plastered on all three of their faces.

-----

Catherine entered the CSI HQ, taking quick steps towards the break room where Grissom was probably already waiting on her before handing out the assignments. She had run a bit late due to their moving-celebration-dinner.

"Hey, Gil," she greeted as she entered the room, noticing only the grey-bearded supervisor was around.

"Catherine," he replied.

"I'm sorry I'm late. We were moving Sara's stuff this afternoon and celebrated. We kinds lost track of time during dinner."

"Oh," was the only response Grissom had to Catherine's words, then he pushed a sheet of paper towards the strawberry blonde.

"Two DBs found on a playground in a residential area. This is the address. Vartan is already there," Grissom added.

"Alright," Catherine said as she grabbed the sheet and headed for the locker room. Grissom's reaction had still surprised the strawberry blonde. Of course she knew it would take time for him to adjust to the fact Sara and her were in a relationship, but it still hurt her that their years-old friendship suffered because of it.

Opening her locker she looked at a picture of Sara, Lindsey, and herself. She first traced the face of her daughter, then that of her lover –a warm feeling settling in her body, effectively calming her down and forgetting Grissom's behavior.

Her thoughts gathered and she focused on her assignment, preparing herself for what was to come. Working on a scene with two DBs on her own was going to be a lot of work, but she would give her best.

After gathering her kit –making sure it was filled with all the necessities for working a scene, she headed out, getting into a Tahoe and heading out for the given address.

-----

As she entered the street she was met with flashing blue lights, reflecting from all over the place. Several patrol cars were surrounding the playground and yellow crime scene tape set off the scene.

Catherine grabbed her kit out of the back and headed for a group of people. She noticed a few vans from local networks were already gathered. Cameras pointed towards the playground, trying to get some glimpses of the actual scene.

As Vartan spotted her he waved her over, a police officer holding up the crime scene tape for Catherine to pass.

"Catherine, good to see you," Vartan said. "How are you and the missus," he smirked. "All moving-related things settled?"

Catherine smiled. "Almost. Sara and Lindsey were unpacking the last couple of boxes as I left, they'll probably be done by now." She placed her kit onto the ground, next to her feet. "Ok," she said, tuning on her 'investigation'-mode. "What have we got here?"

"Two DBs. By the looks of it a teen and a baby. No IDs yet," the detective said as he carefully scanned his surroundings, taking in the news-predators a few feet away.

Catherine sighed. She hated these cases. Of course every case was awful, but, being a mother herself, dealing with cases concerning children very hard on her.

Nodding to the detective she reached for her kit, grabbed out a MAC-lite, then picked up her kit again and headed off. Waving to the reporters she spoke up, "Make sure they don't see a thing."

"I'll get them out of here," Vartan answered and set off towards the camera crews.

As Catherine neared the two bodies she saw David Phillips was already there.

"David," she greeted him.

"Ah, Catherine," he said. "Can't do much till you worked the scene." He pointed at a place near the bodies, and added, "They're almost completely buried in the sand, and I…I noticed a shoeprint right next to them."

Catherine shone her MAC-lite towards where the medical examiner pointed and noticed a box standing upside down in the sand.

"When I got here it was raining a little, thought I'd better cover it up," the coroner sheepishly shrugged.

"Good thinking, David." Catherine gave the man his credit, not many would have thought about doing that. "Now, first let's have a look at who we have here."

She grabbed her camera out of her kit and started to take photos from the sand-covered bodies. She noticed the outlines of the bodies, lying closely together –the baby in even in the arms of the taller person.

Carefully she started to brush away the sand from the face of the older person. As the face was sand-free she was met with the sight of a girl's terror-stricken face. She guessed the girl was probably a few years older than Lindsey. The strawberry blonde had to swallow hard as she cleared the baby's body from the sand.

Despite the dark she noticed the blue lips of the baby. Other than that she didn't notice any injuries on the baby's body. The older girl on the other hand, had wounds on both of her wrists.

Looking around in the sand, she searched for blood. Those slits would have left large puddles of blood behind, but there was none.

As she was done with processing the bodies, Catherine made way for David to prepare the bodies to be transported to the morgue.

Next up was checking the ground around the bodies. First the shoeprint David had discovered. After taking some shots of the shoeprint she made a cast of it. She noticed David was just placing the body of the oldest girl onto a gurney, and walked over.

"David, hang on," she said as she grabbed the girl's shoe. Comparing the soles she noticed the size was about the same, though the pattern didn't match.

-----

"Petechial hemorrhages indicating a lack of oxygen," Al Robbins said. He pointed to the bruises around the baby's mouth and neck before adding, "Caused by strangulation."

Catherine bent over and took a closer look at the purplish-blue bruises, noticing a certain –unfortunately familiar- pattern. She stretched her fingers and held them just above the little girl's damaged skin.

Looking up at Al she spoke up, "And by the looks of it done by hand." She looked around apparently searching for something.

Without asking Dr. Robbins grabbed a ruler from a nearby table and handed it to the CSI.

"Thanks," Catherine said as she took the proffered object.

"Alright," she started. "These measurements are either from a woman or a man with really slim hands and fingers."

The medical examiner nodded. "Doesn't rule out the other victim as a suspect, though."

Catherine looked up surprised.

Al waved her over to the next examination table where the body of the teenage girl lay.

"Taking into consideration that her wounds seem to be self-inflicted, it could be possible that this girl had some part in the baby's death, and was having…"

"Regret later on," the strawberry blonde finished. Taking one of the girl's hands she measured it, noticing the size was a near match. "Could be. I found a shoeprint at the crime scene, though. Didn't match her shoes," she added as she checked the slit wrists of the girl.

"Hmm, well, all I can tell you about this Jane Doe is that that was the COD," he said as he nodded towards her wrists.

"She bled to death," Catherine stated.

"Yes," the coroner affirmed.

"I found hardly any blood at the scene, so the play ground must be where they were dumped. Which means there still is a primary crime scene out there somewhere."

"Covered with lots and lots of blood," Al nodded. "I've sent blood and skin samples to DNA already," the crutched man continued.

"Are the tox reports in already?" she suddenly asked, trying to forget the image that had popped into her mind because of the coroner's words.

"Not yet, I'll send them along once they're here. I did fingerprint them both. Here." He handed her the cards. "Let's hope we soon find out who these girls are."

"Yeah," Catherine sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Thanks, Al," she offered a small wave, then turned to leave the morgue.

-----

Catherine entered the DNA lab and was greeted by Wendy.

"Hey, Catherine. I put both the girls' DNA through CODIS, no hits."

Catherine sighed, but wasn't really surprised by that. Not often did a child's ID pop up through CODIS, so the non-hit wasn't that odd.

"But," Wendy spoke up again as she grabbed a sheet of paper and handed it over to Catherine. "I did do a comparison. These girls are related."

"Sister?" Catherine said as she checked the sheet.

"Yep," Wendy nodded.

"Alright, thanks." Catherine walked out of the lab and headed for an empty lay-out room. In her mind she was already going through the evidence she had been able to gather at the playground.

The strawberry blonde had first scanned the fingerprints into the computer and they were now running through the Automated Fingerprint Identification System.

Beside the shoeprint she had only found a tiny sliver of a red substance that looked like paint. Nail polish was her first guess. She would have to send it to Hodges to find out exactly. So, after starting the search of the shoeprint on the computer, that was her next stop.

Just as she was on her way to find the lab rat, Vartan came walking towards her. "Still no ID on the girls," he said as he walked beside her.

"No hit through CODIS either. Found out they're sisters, though," Catherine replied. "AFIS hasn't spit out anything yet."

"Ah," the detective said. "I had a talk with the leader of the neighborhood watch, a certain Mr. Fredricks. He told me that during their first round they hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary at the playground. They called in the time they made their second round, one of them noticed the bodies."

"Did any of them recognize the girls?"

"No, the bodies were still covered with sand at that time. They never saw the recovered bodies."

Catherine nodded. "What time did they make their first round?" she queried.

Taking out a small notepad he checked. "Round 10:30 pm. And they called it in at 2:45 am. Mr Fredricks said the…" But before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by his cell phone.

"Excuse me," he said as he reached for the phone. Catherine nodded and motioned to the lab where she saw Hodges working at a microscope. Leaving the detective in the hall, the strawberry blonde CSI walked in.

"Hodges," she started. "Could you process this first?" She handed the evidence to the lab tech.

"Sure," he quipped. "I could do that, but what's in it for me?"

"Receiving your pay check at the end of the month," Catherine replied.

"Hmm, well I was thinking more along the lines of," he wiggled suggestively with his eyebrows before continuing, "a dinner date. With Sara as well, of course."

"You've got to be kidding me," Catherine stated, anger rising inside of her.

"No, I'm not. I can't think of something sexier than…"

"If you finish that sentence I'll kick you so hard you'll have some nuts to chew on."

"Tempting offer, but I'll have to decline, thank you."

Catherine pushed the evidence envelope into the man's hand and walked away, not giving him any more of her time and thought. The case was more important. She walked back towards Vartan who had just ended his phone call –not looking happy.

"PD just got a call from a certain Mrs. Daniels. She told the dispatcher that her eldest daughter has run off with her baby sister," he told.

"Shit," Catherine sighed. She could feel a headache coming as she rubbed her temples.

"She's on her way to the PD now," Vartan said.

"Well then, let's go."

-----

Mrs. Daniels sat in the visitor's area, waiting for the detective. Her face was completely blank, not a single trace of emotion noticeable. Catherine was watching her from a few feet away, wondered by the cool demeanor of the woman. The only sign of nervousness she could detect was the woman's fidgeting with a key ring.

_How can she be this calm when her children are missing? _she thought. Not a single right-minded mother would remain that contained when something had happened to their child._ I wouldn't._ She remembered the time Sara had to literally pull her off of that punk bitch that caused Lindsey to be in danger.

Sara. She secretly wished the brunette was at her side. She could really use a strong, comforting, and loving hug from her lover. That, however, had to wait.

Vartan walked over to the woman and brought her to an interrogation room where Catherine joined them. Vartan offered the woman a chair while Catherine seated herself at the opposite side as the detective remained standing.

The short-haired blonde woman looked around, threw the key ring onto the table and took the cup of coffee the detective offered.

"Mrs. Daniels," Vartan started. "Could you please tell us when you first found out your daughters were gone?"

"At 10 pm, when I checked on Lucy, my youngest. I immediately knew something was wrong and directly went over to Rebecca's room. Both their beds were empty."

"Then why did you wait this long before calling the police?" Catherine curiously inquired.

"Because I thought Becca had taken Lucy and run off to their grandparents. She's done that before. Two weeks ago actually."

"So you called your parents instead?" Vartan asked.

"Not my parents, John's. My ex-husband's. But no, I didn't call them."

"Why not?" Catherine asked, nearly fuming.

The woman merely shrugged.

"And so you waited _six_ hours before you call the cops?" Catherine stood up, both hands firmly planted on top of the table, leaning towards the woman.

Again the woman didn't give an answer.

The strawberry blonde was really wondered by this woman's strange behavior. How could a mother be so careless about her children? Most of the times when a kid had been gone for less then five minutes, parents would call, completely stressed out –and often calling back two minutes later to inform they'd found their child. But this woman's actions were weird.

The CSI's mother-instinct told her something was off. Way off.

She looked over at Vartan. He nodded his reply to her unspoken question. The soft approach was over.

"We've found your daughters," Catherine said. "They're both lying on a slab at the morgue."

Mrs. Daniels raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know they're my daughters?"

She pointed at the key ring. "The photo matches the girls I've had to process." _No point in being tactful_, the strawberry blonde thought, still amazed by Mrs. Daniels' demeanor.

"I'd like to see them," Mrs. Daniels stated emotionlessly.

"Of course," Vartan answered. "We'll take you to them."

The short-haired woman grabbed her key ring, stood up, and left the room. Catherine looked at Vartan, both of them angry at the woman.

"There's something seriously wrong with that mother," the detective said. Catherine merely nodded.

-----

Graveyard shift had ended long before Mrs. Daniels, Vartan, and Catherine entered the morgue. After leaving Mrs. Daniels in the waiting area, the detective and CSI met up with Dr. Robbins.

"So she hardly responded to the news?" the coroner inquired.

"Hardly is even too much to describe how she reacted," Catherine huffed completely worked up. "That bi…"

"Catherine," Al interrupted as he reached out for her shoulder. "Why don't you head home. Have a good rest and come back next shift. If there's progress in the case I'm sure Vartan'll let you know."

The detective nodded.

"I can't," Catherine started to protest. "What if…"

Vartan waved it off. "Don't worry." Then he turned to Dr. Robbins. "Room two, right?"

As the medical examiner nodded, the detective focused on Catherine again. "The minute there's a development I'll call." With that said he walked back to Mrs. Daniels and both headed for viewing room 2.

"Alright," Catherine sighed. "I'll see you later, Doc."

Al waved once and joined Vartan and Mrs. Daniels as they walked over to the viewing room. Catherine watched the three of them as they entered the room. Suddenly her eye caught something sparkle in the sole of Mrs. Daniels' shoe.

Thinking back of the shoeprint from the scene at the playground, Catherine reached for her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Wendy? It's Catherine. Could you do me a favor?"

-----

Catherine waited until Mrs. Daniels stepped out of the viewing room again.

"Catherine? You're still here?" Vartan asked as he also walked into the hall, surprised to see the CSI still around.

"Mrs. Daniels?" Catherine asked, ignoring the detective's words. "Are those Nike Air sport shoes?"

The short-haired woman was surprised by the strawberry blonde's question, but answered. "Yes."

"Bought last year?"

"Yeah. So? What's that got to do with my daughters. They're dead. I don't see how my shoes have anything to do with them."

"You might not, but I do." Catherine knelt down, examining the shoes a little closer. "Those are a size 6 and a half, right?"

"What are you? A psychic?"

"No, an investigator. Could you please lift your right foot?" Catherine asked as she grabbed latex gloves from her picket and pulled them on. Vartan and Robbins watched quietly as they both realized what the strawberry blonde was after.

The woman did what she was asked and Catherine noticed a piece of glass stuck in the sole of the shoe. "Hold still," she ordered the blonde.

She reached for a sheet of paper that was lying on a chair next to her. Holding it up next to the shoe she noticed the print matched –the piece of glass on the exact place where the pattern was altered.

Standing back up, Catherine looked Mrs. Daniels straight in the eyes. "How come your footprint was found at the scene where your daughters were found?"

"I was nowhere near that playground!" the woman quipped.

"Who said anything about playground?" Vartan smirked. Busted. They hadn't told her yet where her daughters had been found.

The woman realized her slip and tried to get away, but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Hold it right there," Catherine said sternly. Vartan immediately grabbed his cuffs and arrested the woman, reading her her rights as he took her to his car.

"Great work, Catherine," Al, who had been watching silently, said as he reached out and squeezed the strawberry blonde's upper arm.

-----

The short-haired woman was placed in an interrogation room. Vartan and Catherine standing in the next room, watching her through the one-way window.

"If it's alright with you, I'd rather stay here," Catherine said, her hands clenched in fists at her sides as she noticed the woman's cold demeanor. "I don't think it's safe for her if I get in the same room with her again."

Vartan nodded then left the room. A few seconds later Catherine watched as he entered the interrogation room.

"Now, Mrs. Daniels," he started. "Why did you do it? We know you smothered your baby, slashed Rebecca's wrists."

Without blinking she started to smirk. "She finally stopped." –was the only thing she said.

In the other room Catherine was startled by her cell phone. Doc Robbins had the tox reports. Rebecca's came back clean. Lucy's though, showed there were traces of a tranquilizer in her blood.

As soon as she snapped her phone shut she stormed into the interrogation room, not able to contain herself any longer.

"You drugged your baby and strangled her," the strawberry blonde spit as she jabbed her index finger towards the woman. "What kind of mother are you?"

"She wouldn't stop crying," the woman stated calmly. "I had to do something."

"So you killed her?" Vartan quipped. "And your other daughter Rebecca?"

"That stupid kid tried to sneak out of the house. Wanted to take Lucy with her. She saw me and started to run. I had to stop her." Not a single trace of emotion was on the woman's face as she unraveled everything.

Catherine was fuming inside. She raised her arm and was ready to punch the woman straight in the face, but was stopped when she realized what she was about to do. It wouldn't make her any better than the woman sitting in front of her.

She stepped back, turned to leave and threw over her shoulder Vartan should handle things further, she was going home.

-----

The first rays of sunlight were already creeping out of hiding as Catherine opened the front door and stepped in. Tiredly she shrugged her coat off and started to ascend the stairs.

After checking on a still soundly sleeping Lindsey, Catherine kicked out her shoes and silently undressed. Walking to the bed she carefully lifted the covers and climbed in.

Just as she settled herself into a comfortable position she felt Sara automatically reach out for her. Gratefully she let herself be pulled close to the brunette's body.

She placed her head onto Sara's chest, sighing deeply as the younger woman's arms squeezed her even tighter to her body. She felt Sara's lips softly placing a kiss on her head.

Suddenly, it was as if something inside her burst –tears welling up and starting to flow in an seemingly unstoppable stream, sobs wracking through her body.

Sara was fully awake the second she heard Catherine's sobs, and tried to pull the strawberry blonde up and look into her eyes.

"What happened? Did Grissom…" the brunette started, but was interrupted by the older woman.

"No," she said in between sobs. "It's this case I'm working on…"

Sara didn't need to know more, and merely tightened her embracing arms around her lover. She held onto the crying woman, offering all the comfort and safety she could while Catherine shed all her tears.

She cupped the strawberry blonde's chin and started to shower her lover's face with kisses –chasing away all tears. She then claimed Catherine's lips, hoping to convey love, trust, safety.

They would talk about it later, once Catherine was calmed down a little.

-----

The strawberry blonde's sobbing had long stopped, but both of the women were still awake. The sun was now shining brightly and birds' twittering came in through the opened window. Catherine and Sara had shifted against the headboard, the older woman lying in the brunette's arms.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sara asked, her hand still circling across Catherine's stomach. The strawberry blonde reached for Sara's hand and entwined their fingers, needing to strengthen the bond between them even more.

"Last night's case…" the older woman started, then took a big sigh before continuing. "A woman killed her 8 month old baby because she cried a lot. Her older daughter witnessed it and tried to run away, but was…I can't understand this woman could…"

Catherine didn't need to finish her sentence as Sara understood what had happened. She reached down and cupped the strawberry blonde's cheek. "You are a wonderful mother."

That was all the shorter woman needed to hear. She bent over and claimed the brunette's lips in a fierce kiss. Just as things were about to get out of hand there was a soft knock at the door.

Sara smiled into the kiss, then rested her forehead against Catherine's before speaking up. "Come on in, Lindsey."

The door opened and a blonde whirlwind entered their bedroom. The youngest Willows looked questioningly at her mother and Sara, then –as the brunette patted the bed- sprinted forward and jumped on the bed.

She immediately reached out for her mother, little arms sneaking around her neck. The smile the little blonde conjured onto the lips of her mother convinced Sara Catherine would be ok.

Catherine made room for Lindsey to crawl in between Sara and her. The girl immediately settled herself between the two women, and so the three of them spent the rest of the morning, all cuddled up, in bed.

**To Be Continued...**

Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks!


End file.
